Lovenraged
by MLB Indonesian Fiction
Summary: Menghadapi Portalize, Ladybug dan Chat Noir terlempar ke dimensi lain. Menemukan tingkah aneh sekaligus menegangkan dari diri mereka sendiri. Ditambah tekanan frustrasi meninggi dari yang mereka alami. Marinette yang alergi laki-laki dihadapkan paksaan dari model yang tertarik padanya./Mulai sekarang Chat harus tinggal dengan Adrien Agreste, dirinya sendiri. Ironis./CH.8 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1 : Portalized Attack

**Disclaimer : © Thomas Astruc & ZAG ANIMATION**

**S**iang itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Marinette sebab Akuma lagi-lagi menyerang kota Prancis. Seolah-olah Hawk Moth tidak pernah bosan untuk membuat Akumatized berkeliaran dan mulai mengincar dua keajaiban berharga. Ladybug dan Chat Noir. Dia segera bersembunyi dan mengubah diri menjadi Ladybug segera. Ketika dia berlari sambil melemparkan yoyo, tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata Adrien yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Nino di sisi gerbang sekolah.

"Ups, sepertinya aku akan lebih cepat pulang kali ini, Nino. Maaf." bohongnya.

"Apa? Oh, kawan! Aku tahu itu. Kau pasti punya pekerjaan model yang selalu mengintai, bukan?" tanya Nino menebak.

"Mungkin?" ragunya, menjawab.

"Haha! Baiklah! Semangat, kawan!" beritahu Nino, melakukan hip-bump persahabatan.

"Ya! Terima kasih banyak!" seru Adrien, segera meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

Dia membuka jaket miliknya, menemukan Plagg terbang, melayang ke luar dari sana. Kwami kucing hitam itu memandang Adrien dengan tatapan malas, merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menunda waktu berhargaku, selalu!" keluhnya.

"Waktu berhargamu yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu, Plagg! Kau harus rajin, terutama untuk tidak menyusahkan Ladybug yang mungkin sedang bertarung sendirian!" omel Adrien tidak setuju.

"Blah, blah, blah. Apapun yang kau katakan, nak!" ledek Plagg tidak peduli.

"Makan saja camembert-mu! Kita punya tugas sekarang!" sahut Adrien, mengeluarkan camembert sambil menutup hidungnya rapat, menyerahkan keju busuk itu ke arah Plagg.

"Oh…. Camembert!" pekik Plagg senang, menerima cepat keju busuk itu dan menelannya dalam sekali tegukan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Adrien mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Plagg! Claws-Out!" serunya, menyerap Plagg yang berteriak kaget, memasuki cincin putih yang bertransformasi menjadi hitam dengan lambang jejak kaki kucing berwarna hijau.

Usai melakukan transformasi menjadi Chat Noir, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk menyusul Ladybug yang sudah berada di tengah pertarungan.

"Hai, My Lady! Maaf terlambat sebab aku banyak fans diluar sana untuk dilayani~" sapanya, tidak lupa dengan godaan seperti biasa.

"Agh! HEI! Oh, Chat Noir!" sapanya balik, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dengan musuh di depan, hampir terjatuh sebab di dorong kuat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chat Noir, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Ladybug berdiri.

"Tidak sama sekali, Chat! Lihat!" desak Ladybug menunjuk musuh di depan mereka.

"Oh, baiklah gadis manis yang licik, jadi siapakah namamu gerangan?" tanya Chat Noir sambil menyenderkan tangannya sedikit pada senjata miliknya.

"Namaku Portalized! Biarkan aku membawamu ke tempat di mana kau akan terjebak SELAMANYA! GAHAHAHA!" tawanya menggelegar dengan mengangkat pistol berwarna ungu.

Chat Noir mengerutkan kening.

"Menarik! Tetapi setelah dipikirkan kembali, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu," jujur Chat Noir, memegang dagunya sendiri, memandang ke arah pistol akumatized tersebut.

Portalized memandang malas ke arah Chat Noir, kemudian mulai berusaha menembaknya.

"Chat Noir! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang dengannya!" marah Ladybug tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Ayolah!" balas Chat Noir, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ugh!" Ladybug mulai melemparkan yoyonya, berusaha menangkap Portalized secepat yang dia bisa.

Chat Noir menahan Portalized dengan tongkat miliknyadan berhasil. Chat Noir menoleh ke arah Ladybug sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, menyeringai.

"Hehe…"

"Huh?" Ladybug hanya heran melihatnya, mengerjapkan mata sesekali.

Mendadak Portalized menjadi kuat, mendorong Chat Noir hingga terjatuh.

"Ups. Aku kurang waspada. Wow! Santai!" seru Chat Noir ketika Portalized berusaha menendang bagian perutnya.

Ladybug berlari dan mencoba menghalangi Portalized, tetapi musuh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Mereka dapat melihat Portalized yang mendarat di atas gedung, mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tidak ku kira ini akan mudah! Ahahaha! Selamat tinggal, Ladybug dan Chat Noir!" tawanya histeris, menembakkan pistol pada mereka.

Sebelum mereka berhasil menghindar, cahaya sudah menusuk ke dalam diri mereka. Membuat mereka kaget setengah mati, hingga berujung pingsan mendadak. Perlahan badan mereka menjadi transparan.

…

Gadis itu membersihkan ruangan kelas selagi teman-temannya belum datang ke sana. Dia sudah selesai membersihkan hampir seluruh ruangan sampai terdengar suara keras menghantam meja bagian belakang. Membuat dia kaget dan berbalik. Dia terdiam, mendekati objek yang terjatuh. Mulutnya menganga lebar ketika melihat dua orang aneh yang menggunakan kostum pesta.

"Aku yakin ini belum Halloween…" bisiknya, berusaha untuk tenang.

Dia duduk dan berusaha untuk menjaga dirinya beberapa jarak dari dua orang aneh di depan. Menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian mulai menggoyangkan pundak mereka.

"Bangun!"

Beberapa gerakan, mendadak dua orang itu membuka matanya kaget, langsung berusaha untuk duduk sambil memegang salah satu sisi kepala.

"Ugh…" Ladybug mulai memindai ruangan dengan visi setengah buram.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chat Noir tidak mengerti.

"Um, kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang di depan mereka.

Ladybug mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang tersebut dan menjerit.

"Ka… kamu!" serunya kaget.

Orang di depannya juga kaget, mundur beberapa langkah. Menyembunyikan pandangan sementara.

"Uh? Hei," Chat Noir berusaha memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang itu bingung.

"Portalized. Oh… lupakan, jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Ladybug pura-pura baru saja bertemu.

"Ma… Marinette Dupain-Cheng," jawab Marinette dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kupikir kau sudah mengenalnya waktu kita menghadapi Evillustrator?" sela Chat Noir mengingatkan.

"Ssst… Chat! Kita sedang ada di jebakan Portalized! Kita harus bermain di sini!" desak Ladybug.

Chat Noir ditampar oleh realisasi dan mengangguk paham.

"Nama yang bagus tuan puteri~ Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kita ada di mana?" tanya Chat Noir dengan percaya diri.

Ladybug menggerang ngeri mendengar cara Chat Noir berbicara dengan versi dirinya di sana.

"Ah, um… kalian ada di Collège Françoise Dupont," jawabnya.

"Panggil saja aku Marinette. Kau tahu… bukannya aku benci, tetapi…. Hanya saja aku alergi jika kau memakai panggilan itu, mengerti? Lagi pula, kau punya teman yang lebih pantas untuk di sapa seperti itu. Tepat di sampingmu," jelas Marinette jujur.

Chat mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengubah bentuk bibirnya menjadi seringai.

"Baiklah. Aku menghargai keinginanmu, Marinette. Jadi, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Chat Noir," ujar Chat Noir, menarik tangan Marinette hanya untuk mencium punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Ahah! Ya, ya! Kurasa itu cukup mengesankan! Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Marinette panik, beralih pada Ladybug yang memandang kesal Chat Noir dengan waktu yang cukup lama, membuat kucing hitam itu tertawa canggung sambil mengusap bagian rambut belakangnya.

"Namaku Ladybug. Senang bertemu denganmu, Marinette." ramah Ladybug, menjabat tangan Marinette dengan lembut.

"Kau cukup menarik dengan kostum itu. Ya, maksudku… um… aku hanya kaget melihat kalian terjatuh di tempat ini. Itu… Aku hanya…" Marinette tampak kebingungan menjelaskan inti permasalahan.

"Tidak apa. Kami bisa mengerti itu," potong Chat Noir mengerti.

"Ini bukan kostum biasa sebenarnya," jelas Ladybug pada Marinette.

"Benarkah? Berarti seperti dugaanku? Apakah itu kostum pesta?" tanyanya polos.

Chat Noir tertawa, Ladybug segera menyikutnya keras.

"Ow!" Chat Noir mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bukan! Ini semacam kekuatan! Bukan kostum pesta! Tetapi itu butuh proses untuk menjelaskan semua masalah yang kami alami!" terang Ladybug berusaha meluruskan.

"Oh…" sahut Marinette malu, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Kami di sini sebab menghadapi musuh yang melempar kami ke duniamu." kata Chat Noir.

Marinette mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Musuh? Dilemparkan ke duniaku? Benarkah?" tanyanya penasaran dan curiga.

"Ya, benar! Tolong, apapun yang terjadi, percayalah kepada kami!" desak Ladybug.

"Aku akan berusaha memahaminya. Jadi, apa yang kalian butuhkan?" tanyanya.

"Kami perlu bantuanmu untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari dunia ini." dengan serius, Ladybug menggenggam kedua tangan Marinette.

Merasakan dia punya koneksi, Marinette tersenyum. Membuat Chat Noir lega, sampai terdengar suara derap kaki beriringan. Membuat Marinette panik.

"Kupikir teman-temanku akan segera datang. Oh tidak! Bagaimana dengan ka…"

"Ssst…. Kau jangan khawatir. Kami bisa atasi ini," potong Ladybug.

"Ya, kami tim yang hebat! Jadi jangan takut!" lanjut Chat Noir seraya mengedipkan mata dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Marinette dengan ragu, panik melihat mereka dan pada pintu kelas. Kemudian hampir pingsan ketika melihat Alya berada di depan pintu, menjatuhkan tas miliknya.

"Gadis… ada apa dengan…" katanya kaget berat, membeku di depan pintu.

"Alya, aku bisa jelaskan!" seru Marinette panik.

Alya mulai membenarkan posisi kaca matanya, memandang ke arah Marinette dan dua orang di depan sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"Hei, kawan! Apa yang kulewatkan? Permisi, Alya! Kau menghalangi jalan! Tidak ada sejarah kau bisa letakkan ilmumu sembarang di lantai, tahu!" omelnya, mengambil tas Alya dan melihat ekspresi gadis berkaca mata itu.

"Gawat! Alya! Ada ap…" dia menoleh ke sumber pandangan Alya, cukup membuat topinya lengser, mendapat keberuntungan Alya secara cepat membenarkannya lagi.

"BWAHAHAHA! KAWAN! ADA APA INI?! APAKAH INI HARI DINI HALLOWEEN! WUHU!" tawa Nino sambil memegang perutnya, ditatap kaku oleh Alya.

"Ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Di sana. Siapa mereka?" tanya Alya dingin.

Nino berhenti tertawa seketika, menoleh lagi ke arah mereka.

"Ya, benar! Siapa kalian?!" tanya Nino tiba-tiba.

Ladybug dan Chat Noir mengernyit bingung dengan sikap dua temannya yang aneh itu.

"Um... punya banyak cerita untuk itu?" kata Chat Noir, tidak yakin harus memulai dari mana.

"Baik, baik." balas Nino mulai duduk di tempatnya.

Alya menyipitkan mata ke arah Nino. Membuat Nino memandangnya balik.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berani hanya bilang begitu setelah semua kejadian tidak masuk akal ini terjadi di depan matamu!" geram Alya.

"Apa? Aku?" tanya Nino heran.

"Ya, kamu! Marinette dalam bahaya!" kata Alya serius.

"Pfft! Alya! Kau terlalu berlebihan! Menurutmu, apa yang lebih berbahaya bagi Marinette selain bertemu dengannya, huh?" tanya Nino mengingatkan Alya mengenai situasi yang paling dibenci oleh Marinette.

"Oh, ya?! Lalu berbahaya apa yang kau maksud?!" tanya Alya menuntut.

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampilkan bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya. Melambaikan tangan pada Marinette.

"Putri! Senang melihatmu pagi ini!" serunya bahagia.

"Bah! Baru kubilang!" desis Nino, menutupi wajahnya dengan topi.

Alya terdiam, kemudian menjadi ngeri seketika.

"Menjauh dari gadisku!" pekik Alya mengancam, menuntut bocah itu pergi sambil berlari, melindungi Marinette dengan cara memeluknya.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya bocah lelaki itu polos.

"Jangan sok polos kau ya!" geram Alya.

"Oh ya ampun, apakah wajahku kurang meyakinkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Bocah lelaki itu mendekati mereka dan mulai mencoba menyentuh Marinette.

"Hei!" raung Alya seperti serigala lapar.

Baru saja bocah lelaki itu menyentuh ujung siku Alya, gadis berkaca mata itu sudah menjauh, memekik kaget. Membuat haluan menjadi mudah, membiarkan sahabatnya yang malang mendapat pelukan dari bocah tersebut.

"Wah… hei… lepas dariku…" cicit Marinette.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Alya, menunjuk wajah bocah itu muak.

"Mengapa? Padahal kami belum bermain hari ini?" tanyanya polos.

"Benarkan, Nino?" lanjutnya bertanya pada sahabat yang masih berusaha menutupi diri.

"Bermain?! Bermain macam apa yang kau maksud?!" desak Alya takut.

"Aish… jangan aku… jangan aku…" ucap Nino, gemetar dari balik topinya.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE! LIHAT! ADA KEMBARAN MARINETTE DI SANA!" seru Alya antusias dengan senyuman segar di mulutnya.

Adrien menoleh langsung ke arah jari Alya menunjuk, membuat mereka semua lari dari kelas.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Alya ketika dia berlari.

Ladybug dan Chat Noir bertukar pandang bercampur antara malu dan ngeri sekaligus bingung, mengikuti Alya beserta yang lainnya.

Sementara itu,

"Alya, aku tidak melihat apa… HEI!" Adrien merajuk menyadari dirinya ditipu ketika melihat kelas kosong melompong.

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2 : What The Heck! (Apa-apaan?)

**Disclaimer : © Thomas Astruc & ZAG ANIMATION**

**A**lya terengah-engah ketika berhasil melarikan diri dari bahaya yang mengancam jiwa sahabat sejatinya. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum berjongkok di dekat dinding belakang sekolah. Marinette dan Nino saling bertukar pandang, melihat Alya. Alya kemudian berdiri lagi, memegangi pundak Marinette.

"Untung saja kita berhasil kabur." lega Alya, memasang senyum.

"Ya, Alya. Terima kasih." balas Marinette.

"Sebenarnya, um… ta… tadi itu siapa?" tanya Chat Noir agak berat dalam berkata.

"Oh, itu? Dia anak yang keluar dari permen bulat manis setelah sekian lama terkurung di sana!" jawab Alya.

"Permen bulat manis?" tanya Ladybug mengulang perkataan Alya, berusaha menahan tawa.

Chat Noir menyipitkan sedikit matanya pada Ladybug, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya! Maksudku! Coba kalian lihat betapa polos dan tidak bersalahnya dia ketika berkata sesuatu yang ambigu seperti itu!" terang Alya.

"Dan dia menganggap Marinette seperti gula kapas!" lanjut Nino.

"Bahkan dia seperti kucing jantan yang mendapat kucing betina di musim…"

"EEK! ALYA!" tegur Marinette menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kupikir deskripsimu mengerikan, Alya! Aku yakin sahabatku tidak seburuk itu!" protes Nino mengehentikan.

Marinette melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mulut Alya. Dia bernapas lega sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak belakangnya.

"Oh ya, ada apa?" tanya Marinette berbalik, mendapatkan Adrien di sana dengan tatapan gelap.

"Hehe…" tawa Marinette masih tidak sadar, berbalik pada Alya.

Melihat tatapan ngeri Alya, Nino, dan kedua superhero, dia kembali berbalik sambil memasang senyum cemas ke belakang. Melihat tatapannya semakin gelap, Marinette berbalik lagi ke arah teman-temannya dengan tawa sedikit kencang.

"Hahaha… lucu sekali karena aku bisa melihatnya dibelakangku sekarang?" tanya Marinette konyol, mendapat pekikan waspada dari teman-temannya.

…

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, AL-YA…" desis Marinette, ketika dia sudah berada di kelas lagi.

Alya memandang prihatin pada Marinette sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Ladybug dan Chat Noir melihat kejadian itu, memijit pelipis mereka sakit. Jelas tangan Marinette sekarang diikat dengan tali dan ujung lainnya berada di tangan bocah pirang yang kembali santai di sana sambil membaca buku. Chat Noir yang tidak tahan sekaligus geli, mendekati tali dan mengaktifkan _Cataclysm_, meleburkan benda tersebut. Marinette tesenyum senang dan berterima kasih dengan Chat Noir secara diam-diam.

Jam pelajaran di mulai, sedangkan Ladybug dan Chat Noir sudah ke luar dari ruangan untuk mulai berdiskusi.

"Ini gawat, Chat! Ini benar-benar bencana!" gerang Ladybug, mondar-mandir di depan Chat Noir.

"Ya, kupikir begitu." setuju Chat.

"Pertama, kita terlempar ke sini! Kedua, kita dihadapkan dengan perilaku tidak wajar! Ketiga, kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang!" panik Ladybug.

"Santai, _My Lady_! Aku yakin, pasti ada jalan keluar!" hibur Chat Noir, sambil menekan pundak Ladybug.

"Kau benar, Chat. Terima kasih." kata Ladybug, menghela napas setelahnya.

"Tetapi serius! Kita harus dapat keluar dari sini! Segera!"

…

Chat Noir mendarat di depan Marinette, tepat ketika hampir semua temannya meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"Hei, Marinette." sapa Chat Noir.

"Kita sudah bertemu tadi. Tidak perlu menyapa lagi," peringat Marinette heran.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja pada intinya, maukah kamu membantu kami?" tanya Chat Noir.

"Tentu! Aku akan membantu kalian!" jawab Marinette serius.

"Baiklah, pertama, kau harus membantu kami mengenali duniamu ini dahulu. Ya, tentu kami juga punya usaha sendiri, tetapi bukan berarti kami tidak memikirkan yang lainnya," jelas Chat Noir.

"Oh ya, tentu. Mengapa tidak?" sahut Marinette mengerti.

"Baguslah!" kata Chat Noir senang, mendadak dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, hei. Jadi, aku akan jelaskan bahwa kami ini _superhero_. Terkadang kami perlu suku cadang untuk mengubah diri ke bentuk transformasi seperti ini." beritahu Chat Noir.

"Itu hebat! Jadi apa yang kalian perlukan?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"_Camembert _untukku. Dan… um…" Chat Noir memandang Ladybug di semak-semak.

"_Kue kering!"_

"Oh ya! Kue kering! Ya, kue kering untuk Ladybug. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Marinette mengangguk pasti. Namun, tetap saja merasa heran dengan suku cadang yang diperlukan oleh dua superhero tersebut.

"Tenang saja! Ayahku punya banyak persediaan untuk itu!" beritahu Marinette.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Marinette. Mulai sekarang, kita berteman." kata Chat Noir mengulurkan tangan sambil memasang senyuman ramah.

Marinette memandang tangan Chat, menoleh ke wajah remaja tersebut dan mulai siap untuk berjabat tangan, memasang senyum canggung. Sebelum mendadak tangan lain menggantikan proses jabat tangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya! Nah, putri, ayo pergi dari sini!" desak seseorang menjauhkan Marinette dari tempatnya.

"Hei! Aku bahkan belum sempat menjabat tangannya!" protes Marinette heran, memandang pelaku.

"_Uh-huh? _Itulah yang terjadi, sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini," balas si pelaku santai, menarik Marinette lagi.

"Aduh! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Haduh… hei, lepaskan aku!" protes Marinette tanpa henti.

Membuat Chat Noir meringis, memandang Ladybug dibalik semak. Ladybug sudah tidak tahan, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku tidak suka dia!" desis Chat.

"Chat, aku bahkan tidak tahu bilang apa, tetapi…" kata Ladybug dengan prihatin melihat kondisi dirinya sendiri di sana.

"Bisakah kita bilang yang satu ini Adrien Aggressive?" usul Chat bahkan membenci pribadi yang dia lihat di sana.

"Entahlah, Chat." balas Ladybug tidak dapat berpikir banyak.

"Perlu aku turun tangan?" tawar Chat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chat. Sebaiknya… Chat! Tunggu!" teriak Ladybug kala kucing itu sudah melompat jauh bersama tongkat miliknya.

…

Marinette berhasil melepaskan diri dari Adrien. Dia meringis ketika melihat kembali ke arah lain, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Sekarang sudah selesai. Ku pikir aku harus pulang sekarang." kata Marinette, berjalan untuk menghindar.

"Hei," panggil Adrien dari belakang.

Marinette berhenti hanya untuk memejamkan matanya, berhenti sebentar. Benar-benar tidak sopan jika dia mengabaikan anak laki-laki itu. Lagi pula, dia bukan anak laki-laki yang sangat buruk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Marinette berusaha menjaga nada suaranya.

"Kau mau pulang dan berjalan kaki?" tanya Adrien balik.

"Tentu saja." jawab Marinette heran, sedikit melirik ke belakang.

"Kalau begitu, mau ku antar?" tawar Adrien memegang pundak Marinette.

Visi Marinette meledak dengan mudah, terkesiap. Tubuhnya seakan membeku penuh meski hari itu cuaca cukup bersahabat. Tentu saja dia akan menghindari itu.

"Kau begitu baik, tuan. Tetapi tidak, terima kasih." tolak Marinette berusaha tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Adrien dengan nada interogasi.

Marinette bingung ingin menjawab apa, tetapi beruntung kala itu Chat muncul tepat waktu.

"Hei, Marinette. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumahmu? Kau tahu, aku mungkin bisa membantu," tawar Chat tanpa memahami situasi.

Marinette bernapas lega, walau tidak benar-benar terlihat seperti itu.

"Ya, aku… tentu. Hanya saja, aku sering berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah. Apakah kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?" tanya Marinette khawatir.

"Berjalan kaki? _Superhero _selalu menggunakan cara unik! Mengapa harus berjalan kaki jika kita bisa lakukan ini?" jawab Chat santai, memanjangkan tongkatnya, membawa Marinette seperti yang sudah dia lakukan sebelum ini.

Mendadak, Chat merasa ada pegangan kuat pada tongkatnya.

"Aku dan dia belum selesai bicara." kata Adrien dengan nada dingin.

Chat mengernyit heran, memandangi Marinette dan versi dirinya di sana secara bergantian.

"Aku minta maaf, tetapi ini darurat. Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu sebelumnya." terang Marinette pada Adrien.

Tidak lama kemudian, Chat dan Marinette meninggalkan tempat.

Pikiran Adrien tiba-tiba menjadi kosong seketika. Mendadak, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Adrien berbalik, menemukan Chloé berdiri di sana.

"Chloé, kupikir Marinette mulai berselingkuh," beritahu Adrien.

Chloé mengerjapkan kedua mata kaget mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut manis Adrien.

"Berhenti, Adrien. Kalian hanya teman." peringat Chloé memegangi kedua pundaknya cepat.

"Aku dan dia… ya, kau benar. Kami hanya teman." balas Adrien menanggapi.

"Bagus." lega, Chloé tersenyum.

"Jadi, menurutmu, apa definisi seorang teman, Adrien?" tanya Chloé memastikan.

"Jangan biarkan dia menjauh dan jauhkan dia dari yang lainnya?" jawab Adrien dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah dia buat.

"Tidak. Kau… salah. Jangan lakukan itu. Hanya teman." tegur Chloé.

Adrien mengernyit marah, melepaskan kedua tangan Chloé yang memegangi pundaknya.

"Aku tidak suka ketika kau bilang hanya teman." jujur Adrien.

"_Ack! _Jangan konyol, Adrien! Kau hanya bertindak seperti itu pada Marinette! Kau tahu, semenjak kita BERSAHABAT, kau bahkan tidak bertindak seperti itu kepadaku!" protes Chloé.

"Ah, limusinnya sudah datang." kata Adrien tiba-tiba mengubah topik, berjalan menuju limusin yang sudah berhenti tepat di sisi jalan.

Chloé terdiam, memandangi Adrien. Ketika bocah Agreste sudah memasuki limusin tersebut, Chloé menghampiri bagian kaca yang masih terbuka. Memandang tajam Adrien yang melihat balik ke arahnya.

"Permisi!" seru Chloé memperingatkan.

"Oh ya, sampai jumpa Chlo." sahut Adrien, tersenyum dan menutup kaca limusin perlahan.

Chloé mengetuk jengkel kaca limusin, berteriak tentang menolak perlakuan Adrien sebelumnya. Limusin berjalan, meninggalkan Chloé yang mendengus kesal.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir. Apa dia tidak mengerti?" tanyanya heran.

…

Suara itu terdengar lagi, membuat Ladybug waspada pada situasi sekarang. Dia bersembunyi dibalik gedung-gedung tinggi, pada gang yang agak sempit. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang hingga suara terakhir pada antingnya berbunyi dan melepaskan bentuk Ladybug miliknya. Tikki melayang di depannya dengan wajah lelah, sedangkan Marinette berusaha mencari kue kering di dalam dompet. Dia menyerahkan kue yang berhasil didapatkan pada Tikki.

"Kau tahu, itu yang terakhir. Kue yang tersisa hanya sebagai persiapan _Power-Up _mendadak kalau-kalau ada Akuma baru dengan kekuatan asing." terang Marinette.

"Ya, Marinette. Aku tahu itu. Kau harus benar-benar dapat berinteraksi dengan baik di sini, hanya sebab kita harus kembali ke tempat kita berasal. Ini mungkin tidak akan mudah. Tetapi dengan adanya Chat Noir, setidaknya kau selalu merasa aman dan kalian dapat saling bekerjasama satu sama lain." balas Tikki mengerti.

Ketika dia asyik berbicara, Tikki mendadak masuk kembali ke dalam dompetnya. Bingung, dia menoleh ke arah sisi gang, melihat ada siluet yang tidak dapat dia pahami.

…

Usai mengantarkan Marinette ke rumahnya, Chat Noir hampir kehabisan waktu. Dia buru-buru pamit dan meninggalkan balkon segera. Berlari untuk bersembunyi dan melakukan pemulihan diri.

Ketika Chat Noir sudah berhasil memulihkan diri, dia berdiri di dekat taman, menunggu Ladybug hadir. Dia melihat bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar ubah selain perilaku di sekitar kota. Setidaknya, sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terlalu buruk untuk ditakutkan. Tidak lama kemudian, dia dapat melihat bahwa mendadak taman itu menjadi ramai dengan banyak orang yang berdatangan.

Dia tidak yakin untuk mendekati sekelompok orang tersebut. Sekarang dia dapat memahami apa yang akan terjadi ketika melihat versi diri sipilnya di dimensi ini berjalan menemui seorang fotografer. Tentu saja. Beberapa hal terlihat sama. Model. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terkekang, super sibuk. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, memperhatikan persiapan potret di taman.

Tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan versi dirinya di sana. Dia mengernyit bingung dan berusaha menghindar. Saat itu juga, versi dirinya di dimensi itu meminta izin dan berjalan mendekat. Chat sedikit mundur dari tempatnya, menyipitkan mata pada versi diri sipilnya. Tetapi realitas menghantam kepalanya begitu cepat. Tentu saja. Mungkin versi dirinya di sini juga merasakan kehilangan seorang ibu yang dicintai.

Dia tidak mau bersikap jahat. Sebaliknya, dia melontarkan senyuman lebar.

"Ingat aku?" tanyanya.

"Pencuri? Ya, aku ingat kau." desis Adrien menjawab.

"Hei, apa itu tadi?! Pencuri?!" tanya Chat kaget.

"Pencuri? Apa yang kau maksud?" balas Adrien memasang tatapan bingung.

Chat menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak berbohong ketika telinga kucing ini mendengarmu mendesis pencuri, pak…" protes Chat kesal.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat itu," kata Adrien polos.

Chat mendesis, kemudian berusaha untuk tenang.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chat.

"Tidak ada." balas Adrien dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, hah?!" geramnya, ingin menangkap versi dirinya di dimensi itu dengan rasa gemas.

Merentangkan cakar-cakarnya di depan Adrien. Si pelaku hanya tersenyum, tidak peduli.

"GAH! TUAN MUDA AGRESTE!" mendapat pekikan keras orang-orang di sekitar, bahkan beberapa kru potret berlarian berusaha menyelamatkan pria manis mereka.

Sedangkan Ladybug berusaha menahan Chat dari belakang.

"CHAT! BERHENTI!" perintah Ladybug.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencakarnya!" sahut Chat marah.

"Chat, jangan lakukan itu! Itu tidak ada dalam daftar prioritas kita sekarang!" desak Ladybug, tetap kukuh menyingkirkan tangan Chat dari wajah Adrien.

Tidak lama kemudian, Adrien menjauh dari sana. Kala mereka lengah, Adrien berbalik hanya untuk memberikan ekspresi kemenangan pada Chat Noir yang masih tenggelam dalam emosi. Kali ini Chat berhasil keluar dari pegangan Ladybug, bersiap untuk mengejar.

"Chat, ini bukan dimensi kita!" tegur Ladybug.

Chat berbalik sambil menggeram marah, kemudian duduk di tempat. Merajuk. Ladybug kaget dan menghela napas sesaat. Akhir-akhir ini, Chat memang agak sensitif. Begitu juga dengan dia, tetapi ini bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya. Masih ada Akuma yang menunggu di luar sana. Jika mereka gagal, maka Hawk Moth akan lebih mudah memanipulasi mereka.

* * *

**Bersambung Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan maafkan bila ada kesalahan ataupun keterlambatan dalam publikasi cerita. **

**R : **

**Chapter 1-HanaRbs : **_**Purrfect. **_**Thank you very much, sister. **


	3. Chapter 3 : New Scent (1)

**Disclaimer : © Thomas Astruc & ZAG ANIMATION**

* * *

**M**arinette duduk di atas tempat tidur, memandangi Chat Noir dan Ladybug secara bergantian. Menghela napas panjang, dia mulai mengeluarkan salah satu buku dari laci beserta pulpen. Ladybug ikut menghela napas, menekan dahinya lelah. Marinette duduk di kursi malasnya dan mulai membuat beberapa catatan yang diperlukan.

"Chat, lupakan saja apa yang terjadi sebelumnya." tegur Ladybug.

Chat Noir masih memalingkan wajahnya kesal, dua tangan menyilang di depan dada, dalam posisi duduk bersila.

"Ada apa?" tanya Marinette mulai mengalihkan konsentrasi yang dia miliki.

"Uh? Tidak ada. Hanya saja, ada sedikit masalah sebelum kami berdua datang ke tempatmu." jawab Ladybug berusaha untuk tidak membuat versi dirinya di sana khawatir.

"Benarkah? Jika itu mengganggu, keluarkan saja. Ada apa sebenarnya, Chat Noir?" tanya Marinette tanpa basa-basi, membuat Ladybug tercengang.

"Hanya bocah yang tidak bisa menilai orang dengan benar." jawab Chat Noir acuh tak acuh.

"Hah? Bocah? Oh, begitu. Ada yang lain?" tanya Marinette lagi.

"Ugh! Hanya saja, aku tidak terbiasa!" jawab Chat kesal, memandangi dua telapak tangannya sendiri.

"O… oh… ya, cukup sampai di sana. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika bertanya lebih dari apa yang seharusnya menjadi batas privasimu, Chat. Sayangnya, kita harus serius sekarang. Jadi mohon untuk fokus pada tujuan awal kita di sini." ujar Marinette, meletakkan buku dan pulpen miliknya sebentar, kemudian memandangi Chat Noir dan Ladybug bergantian.

Chat Noir terkesiap dan mengangguk.

"Ya, kupikir kau benar, Marinette. Maaf." kata Chat Noir mengerti, tersenyum lemah.

"Ba… baiklah. Jadi, Ladybug." panggil Marinette.

"Ya, tentu?" sahut Ladybug.

"Kupikir... sementara kalian berada di sini, tentu saja harus ada tempat untuk ditinggali, bukan? Ya, kau tahu?" hati-hati Marinette memastikan.

Ladybug mengangguk. Kemudian kaget seketika.

"Agh! Bagaimana aku lupa dengan itu! Chat, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" panik Ladybug seketika.

"Woah… tenang, _My Lady_. Oh ya, seperti ru…mah?" mendadak wajah Chat Noir menjadi pucat pasi.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menyediakan tempat untuk kalian." beritahu Marinette berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

Ladybug menggaruk leher belakangnya, canggung.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Ladybug memastikan.

"Ya. Mengapa tidak?" tanya Marinette balik.

"Tidak. Maksud kami, bukankah itu akan merepotkanmu?" tanya Chat Noir khawatir.

"Lihat, aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang itu." jawab Marinette cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Ladybug, mengingat sikap orang tuanya yang penuh penjagaan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada orang tuaku. Tenang saja. Aku pikir, sedikit usaha, mereka pasti dapat menerima kehadiran kalian di…"

Tiba-tiba ada suara getaran _hand-phone _berbunyi.

"Permisi," segera dia mengambil _hand-phone _miliknya untuk melihat pesan yang diterima.

"Oh, tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau ada acara penting hari ini!" paniknya menekan cepat untuk membalas pesan.

"Acara apa?" interupsi Ladybug hati-hati.

"Latihan konser bersama Juleka dan yang lainnya! Teman-temanku! Bencana! Mengapa aku bisa lupa?! Agh!" Marinette berlari panik, menyimpan catatan miliknya dan sempat tersandung akibat kurang memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar.

"Te… tenang. Pertama, kau harus bersiap-siap," tegur Ladybug seolah-olah menegur dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya, kau benar! Haha! Eek!" kata Marinette, tergesa memasukkan semua barang-barang yang dia perlukan ke dalam tas.

"Bagaimana dengan ka…"

"Tenang saja! Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan segera kembali! Janji!" serunya sebelum menutup pintu menuju tangga.

Ladybug dan Chat Noir terperangah di tempat mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi dengan Marinette yang mengintip gugup.

"Um, kalian juga boleh ikut. Ya, kau tahu… jika ingin kalian? Maksudku, jika kalian ingin! Ya, itu maksudku! Haha! Uh… sampai jumpa!" serunya lagi, menutup pintu kencang.

Ada suara ribut di bawah dan teguran dari orang tua Marinette.

"Ah… Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, _My Lady?_ Mengikuti titah putri?" tanya Chat Noir sedikit bermain dengan kata.

"Aku pikir titah atau tidak, kita harus menjaganya bukan?" balik Ladybug melempar permainan kata pada Chat Noir.

"Cukup pintar, _My Lady! _Karena kesatria ini sudah sangat siap untuk tugas penjagaan dan perlindungan! Sudah waktunya bukan?" Chat Noir bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap.

"Ya dan kita akan melakukannya." sahut Ladybug tersenyum.

Chat Noir berjalan ke arah pintu menuju balkon segera, tetapi berhenti sesaat.

"Setelah kau, _My Lady_~" kata Chat Noir mempersilakan.

"Terima kasih, _Mon Chaton_." balas Ladybug.

Ladybug melangkah ke luar, diikuti oleh Chat Noir. Tidak lama kemudian, mengikuti Marinette dari ketinggian.

Tom menggaruk kepalanya ketika melihat dua siluet aneh berayun dan melompat dari ketinggian. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku yakin sudah benar-benar bangun dari tidur. Apakah aku masih bermimpi? Halusinasi? Uh, sayang? Kau yakin aku sudah benar-benar bangun dari tidur, kan?" tanya Tom sambil memasuki toko roti miliknya.

…

"Ayolah, gadis! Dia harusnya sudah sampai!" panik Alya.

Dia mondar-mandir di atas kapal. Memegangi _hand-phone_ miliknya cemas. Juleka dan Rose melihat sikap Alya, hanya bertukar pandang sesekali kemudian mengangkat kedua bahu mereka bingung. Alya berhenti dan berlutut sambil menggeram.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menelpon gadis itu sekali lagi, tetapi…" geram Alya memandangi layar _hand-phone _miliknya.

"Tidak diangkat?" tebak Rose khawatir.

"Saldo pulsaku tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan! Olok-olok!" kesal Alya sambil mengangkat _hand-phone _miliknya, sehingga Rose dan Juleka mendengus kecewa atas alasan yang diberikan.

"Tenanglah, Alya. Aku yakin, Marinette akan segera datang." hibur Mylène.

"Bagaimana kau bisa buktikan itu?" tanya Alya menantang.

"Hei, Alya!" sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"GAH!" dengan cepat dia berbalik dan mengunci orang tersebut ke lantai dasar dan menahannya.

Semuanya mengeluarkan pekikan kaget.

"A…Alya! Tenang! I…Ini aku!" beritahu Marinette kaget berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

"Ups! Marinette! Maaf!" sesal Alya menghentikan kunciannya, membebaskan Marinette segera.

"Akh…" ringis Marinette, sambil mengambil posisi duduk, memijit bagian belakang kepalanya.

Alya terdiam sesaat, tetapi mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Marinette berdiri. Marinette memandang tajam Alya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghela napas.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku." ucap Marinette merasa bersalah.

"Alasan keterlambatanmu, gadis." tembak Alya curiga.

"Kau ingat kejadian pagi tadi, kan?" bisik Marinette mengingatkan.

"Hm? Pagi yang ma… Oh…. Ya… Kau benar." tanggap Alya teringat.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul bukan?" tiba-tiba nyonya Anarka Couffaine datang ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Ya, tentu." sahut Alya.

"Benarkah?"

Juleka berbalik ke arah Marinette,

"Bagaimana dengan Adrien?"

Marinette terkesiap bingung dengan subjek _**ADRIEN **_sebagai bahan pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Marinette balik pada Juleka.

"Tidak, maksudku... Adrien bagus dalam hal piano. Bagaimana kalau kita mengundangnya juga?" usul Juleka.

"Aku…? mengapa aku? Mengapa tidak Alya saja?" tanya Marinette terheran-heran.

"Ya, kau tahu… akan lebih mudah memberitahunya, bukan?" desak Rose.

"Al…"

"TIDAK." tolak Alya, memotong perkataan Marinette.

"Hah? Tunggu, aku bahkan tidak punya nomor _hand-phone _Adrien!" protes Marinette.

Tepat di saat yang sama, Ladybug dan Chat Noir mendarat sempurna di belakang Marinette.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Ladybug, membuat semua orang yang ada di kapal berbalik kaget.

"Si… siapa kalian?" tanya nyonya Anarka.

"Kami…"

"PEMBAJAK KAPAL! HAH! AKU TAHU ITU KALIAN!" tuduh nyonya Anarka.

"Pembajak kapal? Apakah aku seperti lelucon bagimu, nyonya?" tanya Chat tersinggung sambil memperhatikan pakaian _superhero _miliknya.

"Tidak. Kami bukan pembajak kapal, nyonya. Hanya _superhero_." terang Ladybug.

Nyonya Anarka mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendekati mereka berdua.

"_Superhero? _Tunjukkan padaku! Kekuatan macam apa yang kalian miliki?!" tantang nyonya Anarka dengan suara beratnya.

"Um… aku bisa memunculkan barang-barang bantuan dan melakukan perbaikan." terang Ladybug.

"Dan cakar ini bisa menghancurkan semua barang yang dia sentuh." lanjut Chat Noir memberitahu.

"Mengerikan!" komentar nyonya Anarka.

Napas Chat Noir tertahan seketika saat mendengar komentar tersebut dengan salah satu tangan mencengkeram bagian di mana jantungnya berdetak ngilu.

"Jika kalian _superhero_, buktikan. Sekarang, kami sedang bermasalah dengan pemain piano. Kau tahu, Adrien benar-benar diperlukan untuk saat ini." jelas Alya, menyeringai.

"Oh… hanya itu? Baiklah!" kata Ladybug.

"_LUCKY CHARM!_" seru Ladybug sambil melemparkan yoyo miliknya ke udara.

Seketika _hand-phone _dipenuhi corak _dot _mendarat dalam genggamannya.

"_Hand-phone?_" heran, Chat Noir mengamati benda yang keluar dari kekuatan Ladybug.

"Uh… Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Ladybug bingung.

"Permisi. Kami butuh Adrien, bukan _hand-phone_." komentar Alya serius.

"Semuanya tenang," tegur Ladybug.

Mulai mengaktifkan _hand-phone_. Menampilkan nomor _hand-phone _Adrien.

"Lihat, di sini ada nomornya." kata Ladybug.

"Apakah pulsanya mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan?" tanya Rose memastikan agar kejadian buruk yang terjadi pada Alya tidak terulang kembali.

"Hei, aku dengar itu kepala kuning!" peringat Alya, menyipitkan mata miliknya ke arah Rose yang tertawa gugup.

…

"Mainkan piano itu lagi." kata wanita itu dingin, duduk di atas kursi khusus.

Alunan piano kembali terdengar. Tetapi sepertinya masih ada kekurangan bagi wanita tersebut sehingga dia bangkit.

"Kau salah. Mainkan lagi." perintah wanita tersebut sambil menghempaskan telapak tangannya di sisi piano.

Alunan piano lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Mengecewakan! Berlatihlah lagi! Seharusnya kau bisa menjadi perfesional seperti apa yang dia lakukan!" kecewa, wanita tersebut keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan remaja itu sendirian di dalam ruangan.

Menghela napas, remaja itu berhenti memainkan pianonya dan memandang ke arah _wallpaper _komputer di ruang belajar. Dia berdiri lesu, tepat ketika suara _hand-phone _miliknya berbunyi. Dia menuju meja dan mengambil _hand-phone _miliknya.

Alisnya mengernyit bingung ketika mendapat panggilan tidak dikenal. Tetapi jari telunjuknya tetap menekan tombol terima panggilan.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"_Halo…? Adrien?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Marinette?" tebaknya dengan nada senang.

Sayup-sayup, dia mendengar suara beberapa orang memekik kaget dan menahan napas mereka.

"_Hah? Uh? Siapa Ma… Marinette?! Ahaha…"_ tawa orang itu canggung.

Kali ini ada suara kekecewaan yang menyambut, diikuti tepukan dahi serentak.

"Aku tahu itu kau! Bagaimana kau tahu nomorku?!" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Astaga! Kita lupa melakukan persiapan dengan pertanyaan legenda!"_ desis Alya di sisi lain.

"_Mari!"_ seru Rose mengingatkan sebab Marinette tidak kunjung memberikan respons.

"_Ahaha… uh… aku memakai hand-phone milik temanku?"_ jujur Marinette pada akhirnya.

"Tunggu! Jadi ini bukan nomor _hand-_phonemu? Teman? Siapa?" interogasi Adrien, setengah kecewa.

"_Ya. Um, hanya teman baru. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu siapa nama aslinya,"_ jujur Marinette.

"Laki-laki atau…"

"_Perempuan!"_ seru Marinette memotong.

"_Permisi, berikan tugas ini padaku."_ interupsi seseorang merebut sesi pembicaraan mereka.

"Huh?" bingung, Adrien menjauhkan sedikit _hand-phone _miliknya.

"_Dengar, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, kami hanya butuh kau di konser kapal milik nyonya Anarka siang ini! Mereka butuh pemain piano!"_ beritahu seseorang yang dijamin Adrien sebagai remaja lelaki menggantikan suara Marinette.

"A… apa? Tetapi aku sedang dalam tahap latihan piano. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengizinkan aku keluar dari rumah." sedih, dia memberitahu.

"_Kemudian, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ tanya orang itu lagi.

"Aku… tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu izin." kata Adrien.

…

"Oh, _boi_. Habis perkara." komentar nyonya Anarka.

"Tidak. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Aku yakin dia akan diizinkan." kata Chat Noir percaya diri.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa halusinasi anak kucing ini terlalu tinggi." tanggap nyonya Anarka.

"Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi, nyonya." sahut Chat Noir berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kembali emosi.

"Chat benar. Mungkin kita harus bersabar." setuju Ladybug dengan pemikiran Chat Noir.

"Sangat menyentuh. Baik, baik. Kemudian… Marinette! Aku yakin itu namamu!" lanjut nyonya Anarka, menunjuk gadis berambut biru di samping Alya.

"Ya, Bu… maksudku, kapten?!" sahut Marinette.

"Tolong panggilkan Luka!" perintah nyonya Anarka.

"Siapa Luka?" tanya Marinette penasaran.

"Anak laki-lakiku! Dia ada di dalam kamarnya! Kita perlu dia sekarang sebagai pemain gitaris!" jawab nyonya Anarka dengan senyuman khasnya.

Marinette seakan berputar di atas badai dan mulai gemetar seketika. Alerginya sudah ingin muncul ke permukaan.

"Ada apa, Marinette?"

Marinette hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian berjalan ke dalam kapal untuk mencari keberadaan Luka. Ladybug teringat awal pertemuannya dengan Luka dan itu merupakan awal dari badai yang sebenarnya. Perutnya seakan dikocok dengan ingatan tersebut.

"_My Lady?_ Ada apa? Wajahmu benar-benar pucat." khawatir Chat Noir, memperhatikan wajah Ladybug.

"Tidak ada, Chat. Hanya saja aku terlalu lelah." bohong Ladybug, menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya.

…

Marinette sudah sampai di suatu ruangan, di mana ada seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam sebatas leher, dengan ujung biru _teal_. Bibirnya merah muda pucat dan mempunyai hidung _Roman_. Menggenakan kemeja putih dengan logo hitam berbentuk lambang Jagged Stone yang dilapisi jaket biru langit dengan _hoodie _biru tua di bawahnya, dan celana _jeans _hitam agak sedikit robek pada bagian lutut. Terdapat gelang dari kulit berwarna coklat, _wristband _kuning dan oranye di salah satu pergelangan tangan. Kuku jarinya dicat hitam. Pada salah satu jari kirinya menggunakan cincin hitam perak, ditambah anting hitam di kedua telinganya.

Marinette hanya dapat mengintip dari sisi pintu ragu. Remaja laki-laki itu sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, tenang. Ketika hendak terbuka, Marinette bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan merosotkan badan ke bawah sambil memegangi sisi kepala.

"Siapa?" tanya orang itu bingung, sedang Marinette yakin bahwa dirinya seolah berada di _film_ horor sebagai korban yang berusaha menyembunyikan diri.

…

Adrien meletakkan _hand-phone _miliknya sambil menghela napas. Dia berjalan ke arah komputer sambil meraih kucing hitam yang tadinya asyik tidur di atas meja.

"_Meow?_" bingung, kucing itu terbangun.

"Tidak apa Plagg. Kau bisa tidur lagi." beritahunya sambil mengelus dagu kucing tersebut, memeluknya sambil memandangi layar komputer.

Tatapannya bertambah sedih dan sakit, kemudian mematikan layar komputer segera.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membuat mereka kembali, Plagg." ungkap Adrien dan memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Plagg bergeliat dalam pelukan sambil menguap ringan, berusaha melanjutkan tidurnya.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan memberikan komentar pada cerita. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan atau keterlambatan dalam publikasi cerita. **

**R :**

**Chapter 2-HanaRbs : Pencarian karakter **_**YANDERE **_** sedang dicari. Proses instalasi dimulai. **_**Beep… beep… beep… **_**#404 NOT FOUND# *ERROR***


	4. Chapter 4 : Competition is Begin

**Disclaimer : © Thomas Astruc & ZAG ANIMATION**

* * *

**C**hat Noir sudah pergi menuju mansion Agreste, rumahnya sendiri. Dalam perjalanan, dia menganalisis bahwa banyak sekali terpampang foto model diri sipilnya. Mendesis tidak peduli, dia berusaha mengabaikan. Membenci dirinya sendiri. Itulah yang selalu dia lakukan ketika sedang sendirian. Tidak lama kemudian, dia berhasil mendarat di salah satu gedung yang berhadapan dengan kaca jendela kamar tidur Adrien di dimensi tersebut.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, dia segera melompat, memasuki jendela yang terbuka lebar. Adrien yang sedari tadi mengelus kucing miliknya, berbalik kaget. Dia segera meletakkan kucing hitam itu dan berlari ke sisi ruang. Chat Noir berjalan ke arahnya dan segera memanjangkan tongkat logamnya untuk menahan pedang yang diarahkan oleh Adrien kepadanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Aku datang bukan untuk berperang!" seru Chat.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dari awal, kau mencurigakan!" sahut Adrien memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku!" geram Chat.

"Begitu juga kau!" balas Adrien tidak mau kalah, mengganti posisinya dan mulai menyerang.

Chat Noir berlari ke sisi, mereka masih saling berhadapan, disambut dua senjata beradu bagai pembatas diantara mereka. Dalam beberapa waktu, mereka bertahan satu sama lain dan sedikit menjauh, membuat jarak. Adrien berlari kemudian melompat, melakukan pendaratan dibelakang Chat. Chat Noir yang kaget, menjadi sedikit lengah. Adrien berbalik sambil meletakkan pedangnya, mendekati posisi lehernya.

"Ugh?!" mata Chat melebar ngeri, berusaha untuk tidak membuat gerakan yang mengakibatkan pedang itu berhasil menyayat bagian lehernya.

"Jika kau keluar dari sini, nyawamu selamat. Masih mau melawan dan kehilangan nyawa?" tanya Adrien sinis.

"Di mana akalmu?! Sedari tadi, kaulah yang memulai pertarungan ini!" omel Chat tidak setuju.

…

Marinette mengatur napasnya perlahan, menenangkan dirinya sebentar. Tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia membentak di dalam hati untuk melawan rasa alergi yang sudah menusuk sedari tadi. Kembali berdiri, dia membuka matanya dan memilih untuk menoleh ke samping. Mendadak matanya bertemu dengan mata _aqua _cerah, membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Oh, jadi itu kau?" orang itu mulai membuka pembicaraan, membuat Marinette memekik dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Orang tersebut berdiri tepat di sisi pintu, lalu ke luar dari sana untuk mendekati Marinette.

"Jangan bergerak!" pinta Marinette panik.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ada! Um… kau… Luka kan?!" tanya Marinette balik.

"Ya, itu aku. Siapa namamu?" tanya Luka lagi.

Marinette mengusap kedua tangannya yang mulai bertambah dingin, memandang Luka sebentar dan menunduk.

"Ma-Ma-Marinette! Aku diminta untuk mengajakmu latihan konser hari ini sebagai pemain gitar!" serunya gugup.

"Baiklah, Ma-Ma-Marinette," goda Luka sambil tertawa geli.

Marinette segera kaget, kemudian merengut dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sedangkan Luka merasa tindakannya tidak dapat diterima, menghela napas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku cenderung lebih masuk akal dengan bermain gitar. Mau mendengarnya?" tawar Luka lembut.

Marinette memandang Luka ragu, kemudian mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Luka meraih tangannya dan membawanya untuk duduk bersama. Marinette tetap menjaga jaraknya dari Luka. Remaja laki-laki tersebut sudah menyadari tangan Marinette yang dingin, berusaha memaklumi kondisinya. Dia mengambil gitarnya dan mulai bermain.

Marinette mendengarkan alunan nada yang keluar dengan saksama. Menenangkan. Begitulah yang dia rasa. Setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Aneh. Seolah-olah kau punya nada seperti ini di dalam hatimu," ungkap Luka.

"Wow. Benarkah?" tanya Marinette kagum.

Luka mengangguk.

"Terima kasih banyak Luka. Maaf jika perlakuanku tadi kurang menyenangkan bagimu," sesal Marinette.

"Tidak masalah." hibur Luka.

Marinette tersenyum dan menemukan gambar besar penyanyi terkenal Jagged Stone.

"Kau… menyukai Jagged Stone?" tebak Marinette.

"Jagged Stone adalah penyanyi favoritku." ungkap Luka.

"Kau bahkan punya petikan gitar dengan gambarnya," lanjut Marinette.

"Kau bisa simpan itu." tawar Luka.

Marinette menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak Luka, ini punyamu. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya." terang Marinette.

Luka tertawa lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ambil saja dan simpan. Aku sudah cukup banyak memiliki petikan gitar, itu untukmu. Tidak apa." beritahu Luka setelahnya.

"Kupikir sebaiknya aku pergi dan bergabung dengan _alur_, seperti yang kau katakana?" lanjutnya sedikit bermain kata.

"Oh! Benar!" sahut Marinette teringat, mengikuti Luka menuju bagian atas kapal.

…

Setelah semuanya bersiap-siap dan menyelesaikan masalahnya masing-masing, tim sudah terbentuk. Sekarang sisa menentukan nada agar lebih sesuai. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Chat Noir kembali dengan membawa Adrien yang menunjukkan ekspresi datar tidak berminat. Ladybug segera berdiri dari dan menghampiri.

"Chat! Bagaimana kau bisa membawanya kemari?!" panik Ladybug kebingungan.

"Cukup mudah! Rahasia!" balas Chat bangga.

Ladybug mengernyit heran, sedang Marinette menjadi pucat pasi di tempat. Chat Noir berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat ekpresi wajah tersebut. Dia mulai menurunkan Adrien, membuat remaja laki-laki itu segera berdiri dan menjauh.

"Adrien! Kau datang!" seru Nino yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Adrien menghela napas panjang.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Nino khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu." bohong Adrien tidak peduli.

Chat memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Sayangnya, dia dihadapkan oleh Ladybug yang sedikit mengetukkan ujung kakinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan mata sedikit menyipit curiga.

"Tunggu… jika Adrien tidak diizinkan keluar, bagaimana bisa…" panik Marinette menyela.

"Aku membawanya diam-diam," jelas Chat dengan nada santai.

Adrien melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Chat seketika. Di sisi lain, Marinette buru-buru bersembunyi ke belakang tubuh Juleka.

"Baiklah. Ini saatnya aku pergi lagi." beritahu Chat.

"Tunggu di sana kucing. Ke mana lagi kali ini kau akan pergi?" interogasi Ladybug.

"Tentu saja mencegah seseorang tahu bahwa pangeran sudah diculik dari istana." jawab Chat sedikit meledek.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tuduh Adrien.

"Dari segala cara yang aku bisa." balas Chat impas, pergi meninggalkan kapal.

Alya melebarkan mata kagum dengan cara Chat Noir pergi, benar-benar luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah seseorang dapat melompat setinggi itu hanya dengan bantuan tongkat semata. Juleka berjalan menghampiri Luka dan memberitahunya tentang posisi Adrien. Tersenyum, Luka menemui Adrien.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di _band_, Adrien." sapa Luka, mengulurkan salah satu tangan.

Adrien menjabatnya ragu. Entah mengapa, dia merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu.

"Ini kesempatan bagus, Marinette! Bukankah Luka bisa menjadi tameng bagimu?!" bisik Alya tertarik.

"Alya, aku tidak perlu keduanya." aku Marinette.

Alya menyenggol sedikit bahunya kesal,

"Mengapa?"

"Mereka akan menyakiti kepalaku!" desis Marinette.

Mulut Alya sedikit terbuka, kemudian menutup kembali.

"Konyol!" bentak Alya, membuat mereka saling beragumentasi hebat.

"Lalala! Tidak dengar! Tidak dengar!" tolak Marinette, menjauhi Alya yang berusaha mengejarnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

…

Wanita itu merasa bersalah, mulai menuju ke kamar Adrien. Membuka pintu, dia menemukan ruangan kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda ada seseorang di dalam.

"Adrien?" panggilnya.

"Aku di sini, Nathalie." jawab seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi.

…

Acara berjalan dengan sempurna dan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Semua sudah berpamitan satu sama lain. Adrien terduduk lesu, kelelahan. Ladybug yang baru saja mengisi daya dan kembali bertransformasi tidak sengaja memandanginya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Adrien mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Ladybug.

"Di mana kucing besar itu?" tanya Adrien.

Ladybug dengan tatapan menyesal menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak dapat menelponnya. Mungkin dia sedang melepas bentuk transformasinya untuk saat ini."

Adrien menghela napas berat, mengusap rambutnya gusar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu kembali?" tawar Ladybug mendekat, mengulurkan tangan.

Baru saja dirinya hampir menerima uluran tersebut, mendadak ada seseorang yang menarik keseluruhan badannya dari belakang.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya untuk pulang." beritahu Chat Noir yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

Adrien mengernyit kesal, tetapi mengangguk.

"Tetapi jika kau tidak keberatan," sela Adrien, mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Dia menyerahkan sesuatu di atas tangan Ladybug dan menutupnya sebelum Chat Noir berhasil melihat. Tersenyum, dia berbalik menuju Chat Noir yang memandanginya curiga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chat penuh selidik.

"Aku? Oh, tidak ada. Hanya menepuk telapak tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ada yang salah?" tembak Adrien balik.

"Hah? Aneh! Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" jengah, Chat Noir menggendong Adrien paksa dan meninggalkan kapal dengan terburu-buru.

Ladybug terperangah seketika, refleks menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sayangnya dia langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang lebih keras telah membentur bagian dahinya. Kesal, dia berhasil menahan benda yang diyakini sebagai penyebab dari semua itu. Menggenggam erat benda kecil tersebut dan melihatnya. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna dengan wajah memerah.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Uh, Ladybug?"

Ladybug menggelengkan kepalanya segera, menoleh ke sumber suara. Menemukan dirinya sendiri di sana.

"Oh, Marinette. Ada apa?" tanya Ladybug.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu." balik Marinette memberitahu.

"Um, temanmu yang bernama Adrien itu…"

"Heh?" potong Marinette, memasang wajah masam.

"Uh… dia memberikanku ini." ungkap Ladybug, memperlihatkan cincin logam yang diberikan sebelumnya.

"Oh… akhirnya… aku terselamatkan. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." komentar Marinette sambil menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Ladybug.

Ladybug terguncang hebat mendengar respons diluar dugaan tersebut, sampai akhirnya Alya menghampiri Marinette dengan wajah ceria. Mendadak dia berhenti, memandang aneh ke arahnya.

"Wajahnya bahagia sekali atau aku hanya bermimpi? Apa yang salah dengan gadis ini?" tanya Alya keheranan.

"Dia…" baru saja Ladybug hendak menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku tahu! Kalian tidak dapat sembunyikan apapun dariku! Aku adalah reporter akurat ketika bekerja maupun diluar masa kerja! Aku menyimpulkan, bahwa Marinette…" perlahan Alya mendekati telinga Marinette, membisikkan sesuatu.

Marinette menggeram kesal, berusaha menutupi kedua telinga, sedang Alya mencoba untuk berbisik sesuatu yang dibencinya lagi.

…

Chat Noir dan Adrien sudah kembali ke tempat semula beberapa detik yang lalu. Tentu saja, masih ada hawa kurang bersahabat di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk mencegah mereka tahu bahwa aku tidak ada di sini."/"Apa yang sudah kau berikan pada Ladybug?"

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" lanjut mereka kompak.

"Baiklah! Aku mengalah! Kau tahu, sudah kubilang akan lakukan segala cara!" Chat pasrah, mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Dan bagaimana?" curiga Adrien.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ad-ri-en. Rahasia." malas Chat membalas.

"Kalau begitu, tentang Ladybug juga rahasia ku-cing. Kita impas." komentar Adrien tidak mau kalah.

Chat mendengus jengkel, kemudian memberikan seringai mengejek.

"Urusan kita tuntas. Aku pergi." beritahu Chat, berbalik, menggenggam erat tongkatnya.

Mendadak ekornya ditarik oleh Adrien dari belakang.

"Huh?" dia sedikit melirik, memutarkan sedikit matanya bosan.

"Terima kasih, kucing liar." kata Adrien berterima kasih.

"Begitu juga denganmu, manusia patung." balas Chat, segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Adrien tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun dan hanya melihat kepergian Chat begitu saja.

…

Ladybug memandang penuh harap Tom dan Sabine bersamaan di ruang keluarga, ketika mereka berdua tengah melempar tatapan curiga padanya.

"Ayolah, ayah…" mohon Marinette memelas.

"Huh?" balas ayahnya heran.

"Kumohon…" lanjutnya lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan pakai mata itu sekarang, nak!" peringat ayahnya setengah khawatir.

Marinette tidak peduli, masih dengan mimik wajah yang sama semenjak ayahnya berkukuh untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Ayahmu benar, Marinette. Kami bahkan belum kenal dia sepenuhnya." tambah Sabine mendukung Tom.

"Lihat, dia juga berpikir demikian." kata Tom, membuat kekuatan pendapat sedari awal.

Ladybug meringis, tetapi tetap mencoba tenang di tempat. Dia menepuk perlahan kedua pundak Marinette seraya tertunduk lemas.

"Yah, Marinette. Begitulah akhirnya. Kupikir kami memang harus mencari tempat tinggal sendiri," pasrah Ladybug.

"Apa?! Tidak!" bantah Marinette kaget, berhenti dari sesi memelasnya.

"Tidak Marinette, kau harus…"

Tiba-tiba ada suara ribut di atas, membuat mereka semua menoleh ke bagian pelafon. Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang, kemudian Tom dan Sabine segera berlari ke arah tangga, meninggalkan Ladybug juga Marinette sendirian.

"Suara berisik apa itu?!" seru Tom panik.

"Oh tidak…" bisik Ladybug.

"Ada apa?" tanya Marinette bingung.

"Itu pasti Chat. Itu… Chat Noir, Marinette! Mereka akan menghabisi Chat jika kita tidak segera datang!" panik Ladybug seketika.

Mata Marinette melebar sempurna, segera menarik tangan Ladybug untuk ikut bersamanya, menyusul Tom dan Sabine secepat yang mereka bisa.

"KU… KUCING BESAR!" jeritan keras terdengar dari kamar Marinette.

…

Pagi hari, Chat terbangun dengan perasaan tegang, masih teringat dengan tubuh Tom yang besar, menjepitnya ke dinding sambil berteriak ada makhluk gaib serupa kucing besar masuk ke dalam kamar, ingin menculik putri kesayangannya untuk dijadikan antik-antik ilmu hitam yang biasa dilakukan pihak tidak bertanggung jawab. Untung saja, Ladybug segera menyelamatkannya, sedang Marinette menyalakan lampu kamar segera. Ajaibnya, Tom langsung mundur dan memandangi wajahnya selama beberapa detik.

Kebingungan, dia berusaha berlindung diri di belakang tubuh Ladybug. Pria itu kemudian menarik Marinette dan bertanya mengapa putri kesayangannya itu tidak memberitahu lebih awal jika akan ada pria kucing imut yang turut berkunjung.

Setelah itu,

"Chat, kupikir sudah waktunya untuk mengisi ulang daya kita." tegur Ladybug, menghapus lamunannya sedari tadi.

"Kau benar. Hei, apa itu?" tanya Chat, sambil menunjuk nampan yang dibawa oleh Ladybug.

"Jangan konyol. Ada satu _camembert _dan _cookies_." beritahu Ladybug.

"Oh..." sahut Chat mulai paham, mengambil satu piring _camembert_ dari nampan tersebut.

"Mari berpencar!" perintah Ladybug cepat.

…

Chloé mendengus kesal sebab masih teringat kejadian kemarin siang. Dia tidak mau Adrien terlalu mengarahkan perhatiannya dengan Marinette. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Adrien bertindak seperti itu terhadap seorang teman. Chloé sudah menjadi sahabat Adrien sejak lama, membuatnya bingung sendiri pada perilaku itu atau tidak sama sekali ketika teringat kejadian yang menimpa Adrien setengah tahun yang lalu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia dikejutkan oleh Marinette yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Penasaran, dia menghampiri.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," panggilnya dengan nada mencibir.

Marinette menoleh disertai perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Chloé?" balasnya, berupaya menutupi rasa takutnya sendiri.

"Katakan saja padaku tentang sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Adrikins," desaknya curiga.

Kedua mata Marinette melebar sempurna dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Napasnya seakan ditarik begitu saja. Tentu saja Chloé telah berpikir terlalu jauh untuk hal tersebut. Dia dapat melihat jelas ada getar api disekitarnya.

"Tidak ada, Chlo..."

"Bohong!" potong Chloé menunjuk wajah Marinette sarkas, berteriak.

Marinette langsung tertunduk lesu.

"Maaf Chloé…" bisiknya, menahan keinginannya untuk menangis saat itu juga.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu. Jangan dekati Adrien lagi!" serunya.

"Ya, aku akan." pasrah Marinette.

Ketika remaja model andal kota Paris itu datang, sekuat mungkin dia berusaha untuk menghindarinya sekali lagi. Lebih fatal dari sebelumnya. Berpaling, mencari kegiatan untuk menyibukkan diri, bahkan diam sedemikian rupa seharian penuh. Membuat Adrien terkadang memaksa dan bertanya, tetapi kali ini berhasil walau dia tidak benar-benar yakin.

Usai kegiatan sekolah, dia hanya berpikir untuk menunggu dua _superhero _yang saat ini benar-benar menjadi titik fokusnya. Benar saja, mereka datang untuk berdiskusi kembali. Tentu banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Marinette, tunggu se…"

Chat Noir dan Ladybug berbincang dengan Marinette tentang pulang bersama. Tepatnya seperti tinggal satu atap untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain agar memudahkan rencana. Tentu satu orang tidak menyukai hal ini sama sekali.

Nino yang menyusul dari belakang, berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sukses menangkap sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, kawan. Kupikir Marinette punya ketertarikan pada kucing itu," goda Nino.

Dia berbalik, mundur beberapa langkah dari Nino.

"Kawan? Ada apa? Hei! Tunggu!" seru Nino kaget ketika melihat sahabatnya lari begitu saja.

…

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tur kalian?" tanya Marinette ingin tahu.

"Cukup baik," jawab Ladybug singkat.

"Menyenangkan!" tambah Chat Noir lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama dan dapat mengenali diri lebih baik lagi?" tawar Ladybug.

"Ya, kau benar _My Lady_. Jadi, kita tidak perlu terlalu canggung dalam berbicara bukan?" setuju Chat.

Marinette mengangguk paham, tetapi tidak dapat membohongi dirinya bahwa ada seseorang mengawasi secara terang-terangan di balik gerbang. Dia memandangi gelisah sepatu miliknya sendiri. Mengabaikan adalah salah satu pilihannya.

"Ada apa Marinette? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chat curiga.

"Aku… ya, aku baik baik saja. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balik Marinette bertanya.

"Tidak ada alasan yang pasti. Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda…"

"Chat!" desis Ladybug.

Mata Chat Noir langsung melebar kaget, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Maksudku, dia terlihat agak gelisah!"

Marinette menghela napas sebentar, kemudian memasang senyuman palsu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja." bohongnya.

Di sisi lain, dia melihat seseorang berlari menjauh.

"Um… kupikir kita harus pergi sekarang?"

Ladybug dan Chat Noir mengangguk pasti, mereka pergi untuk berdiskusi di atas gedung yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Marinette setengah berteriak, merasakan badannya seakan menyamai layang-layang yang diterbangkan. Mendarat tepat di atas gedung, bersama kondisi gemetar seluruh badan dan terjatuh dengan posisi tidak terlalu bagus.

"Aku… masih hidup." katanya dalam mode panik.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan memberikan komentar pada cerita. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan atau keterlambatan dalam publikasi cerita. **


	5. Chapter 5 : New Scent (2) to Jealous

**Disclaimer : © Thomas Astruc & ZAG ANIMATION**

* * *

** L**adybug menyetujui peraturan yang diberikan oleh Marinette. Mereka sepakat untuk saling membatasi pembicaraan terkait identitas. Itu sangat penting, sedangkan Chat benar-benar lelah untuk membahas rahasia yang selalu mengitari ruang lingkup Ladybug. Rasa penasaran hampir membunuhnya, jujur saja. Dia tidak benar-benar menyukai hal tersebut, tetapi berusaha untuk menerima.

"Kalian punya identitas yang tidak dapat dibagikan pada banyak orang. Baiklah, aku mengerti." kata Marinette, mencatat hal tersebut di dalam buku pengingatnya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kami mempercayaimu untuk tidak berusaha mencari tahu." beritahu Ladybug.

Marinette tertawa sejenak, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja, Ladybug. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," kata Marinette.

"Oh… Suatu saat aku akan mengetahuinya." goda Chat pada Ladybug.

"Jangan mencoba, _Chaton!_" peringat Ladybug.

Chat hanya menyeringai sesaat, mengirimkan getaran waspada untuk Ladybug yang mulai mendengus kesal di depan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi Chat tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Marinette kaget.

Ladybug berbalik ke arahnya dan mengangguk.

"Tepatnya, kami tidak mengenali identitas satu sama lain, sesuai kesepakatan awal." jujur Ladybug, membuat Chat terdiam seketika.

"Oh… aku baru tahu." kata Marinette lagi.

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir." kata Chat, berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kali ini, pegangan padaku." beritahu Ladybug.

Marinette mengangguk pasti.

…

"Adrien, ada apa?" tanya Chloé khawatir saat remaja model itu menampilkan wajah lesu ketika mereka bertemu di acara _fashion _singkatsore itu.

"Tidak ada, Chloé." jawab Adrien berbohong.

Chloé mengernyit heran. Ada yang salah.

"Kau termasuk orang yang buruk dalam berbohong dihadapanku Adrien." kata Chloé, menembaknya cepat.

"Tidak ada. Sungguh." tanggapnya, kemudian tersenyum.

Chloé mengikutinya, menolak jawaban Adrien.

"Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku." kata Chloé sedikit jengkel, lagi-lagi merasa diabaikan.

Adrien berbalik paksa.

"Chloé… lihat, aku tidak punya masalah apapun hari ini kecuali…"

"Kecuali?" ulang Chloé curiga.

"Mengingat aku memiliki jadwal sibuk seperti ini," lanjut Adrien, kemudian menggeser beberapa pakaian yang harus dikenakan pada _stage _berikutnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Apakah itu Marinette?"

Adrien terdiam, memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Itu pasti dia kan?! Lihat bagaimana kau bertindak!"

Adrien hanya diam, mengambil salah satu pakaian dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chloé kesal.

Setengah melirik ke belakang, Adrien menjawab,

"Mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil." hanya menanggapi seperti itu, dia segera menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Chloé sendirian.

…

Nino tertawa bersama Alya di taman dan mulai melempar lelucon lagi satu sama lain. Mendadak dia mendengar suara pesan masuk, membuatnya meminta izin untuk memeriksa terlebih dahulu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Alya.

"Adrien. Ya, sahabat baik!" jawab Nino, memeriksa isi pesan.

Tiba-tiba matanya melebar sempurna dengan mulut ternganga kaget, segera menutup pesannya dan memegangi sisi kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan yang lain. Alya mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa Nino?"

"Sahabat nakal!" desisnya.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Alya lagi, mendekat ke arah Nino.

"Ahaha! Tidak ada! Dia nakal sekali! Adrien ingin kabur dari acara _fashion_, seolah dia lupa sifat ayahnya sendiri!" beritahu Nino, menggeserkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Itu tidak baik! Beritahu dia untuk tidak melakukannya!" Alya menanggapi dengan serius.

"Ya… a… aku akan." balas Nino.

…

Marinette berlarian ke berbagai arah hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu. Ladybug dan Chat Noir melempar pandang satu sama lain, kemudian kembali ke arah Marinette.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka serempak.

Marinette berbalik dan terduduk lemas.

"Aku kehilangan _hand-phone…_" jujurnya.

"Benarkah? Tunggu, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ladybug penasaran.

"Aku yakin membawanya di sekolah tadi. Di dalam loker dan…" tatapan Marinette menjadi panik lagi.

"Di dalam loker?" ulang Chat.

"Di dalam loker! Ya! Mungkin ada di sana! Tetapi ini sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah lagi! Mereka pasti telah menutup gerbangnya dan… _hand-phone_ku!"

"Tenang." peringat Ladybug.

"Bagaimana jika Alya menelpon, aku tidak mengangkatnya, kemudian persahabatan kami hancur!" panik Marinette bertambah.

"Tidak sampai sejauh itu," komentar Chat geli.

"_Hand-phone _itu pasti akan aman selama kau mengunci lokermu dengan…"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengunci lokerku!" potong Marinette teringat.

"Oh…" Chat menanggapi, lalu terdiam.

Ladybug sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Membuat Chat kaget seketika.

"Aku kehilangan Ladybug!" teriak Chat panik.

"Tidak sampai sejauh itu." tembak Marinette sambil menyeringai.

Chat cemberut, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh. Bagaimana dengan sepiring kue? Hehe…" kata Marinette, menyerahkan nampan berisi kue stroberi ke arah Chat.

"Kau bercanda? Ladybug tiba-tiba menghilang." tolak Chat.

"Baik, gadis pujaan hatimu. Luar biasa." komentar Marinette.

Dia berjalan ke tempat tidur bagian atas melalui tangga dan Chat duduk di tempat. Marinette agak lama, membuat perhatian Chat teralihkan pada kue di depan. Dia menghela napas, mengambil salah satu kue di sana. Melihat corak kue dan sedikit mengusap krim yang meleleh di tepi.

"Kue ini terlihat lezat," katanya, meletakkan kembali kue tersebut ke tempatnya.

Membersihkan jari-jarinya, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga di samping.

"TADA!" terdengar suara lompatan cepat, membuat Chat berguling kaget.

"Ladybug?!" seru Chat kaget melihat seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku Ladybug untuk sementara."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chat Noir kembali duduk bersila sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya.

"Hei teman-teman, aku tidak menemukan… AH! Siapa?!" seru Ladybug yang asli baru saja turun dari tangga dari atas balkon menuju ke ruang tengah kamar Marinette.

"Ladybug?! Ada dua Ladybug?!" teriak Chat panik.

"Oh, Ladybug yang asli sudah datang. Aku selesai dengan tugasku. Yay!" komentarnya tidak peduli, melepas topeng, kemudian menghapus _makeup _di bagian kelopak matanya.

"Marinette! Itu… itu kau. Oh… aku sudah menduga kalau mereka memang punya kemiripan!" desis Chat berbisik, berbalik dari mereka, mengepalkan tangannya erat setengah menundukkan kepala seraya melebarkan kedua matanya panik menemukan kejutan besar.

"Kumohon, jangan bermain-main dengan itu lagi Marinette." peringat Ladybug panik.

"Dia terlihat panik sebab kehilangan Ladybug. Ya, kau. Beberapa waktu lalu." jujur Marinette.

"Oh ya?" Ladybug memandangi Chat, kemudian mengetuk sisi kepalanya.

"Kemudian, aku tahu ini tidak benar-benar membantu. Aku sudah mencoba ke sekolahmu lagi untuk menemukan _hand-phone _tersebut." ungkap Ladybug pada Marinette.

"Benarkah? Lalu… di mana?" tanya Marinette penuh harap.

"Tidak ada." lanjut Ladybug setelahnya.

"Kau bercanda…" cicit Marinette tidak percaya.

Chat berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Ladybug.

"Kita dapat mencarinya lagi lain waktu. Lihat, hari sudah sore menjelang malam." kata Chat menengahi.

"Ya, kau benar." setuju Marinette, walau masih dalam kepanikannya.

"Bisakah kita menggunakan pakaian yang lain?" ujar Ladybug memberi kode.

Marinette mengangguk dan pergi untuk mengganti pakaian kembali. Sementara itu, Tom dan Sabine sedang sibuk melayani pembeli di bawah.

…

Nathalie tampak sangat sibuk dengan papan jadwal dan mulai sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya. Ada banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukan oleh Adrien untuk saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mendapat panggilan dari pihak rumah sakit. Dia segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja dan berangkat.

Ini bukan kali pertama dia datang ke tempat tersebut hanya untuk meminta saran dan bantuan. Di sana, dia bertemu beberapa dokter andal. Melihat daftar hari itu, dia memasuki ruang konsultasi. Dokter sudah menunggu dengan tenang, menyapa dan mempersilakan tamunya duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Senang dapat berjumpa lagi dengan Anda, nyonya."

"Cepat! Terangkan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" sinis Nathalie tidak peduli.

Dokter itu terdiam sesaat, sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan tersebut. Namun tangannya segera mengambil sesuatu dari rak miliknya.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaannya, nyonya." kata dokter itu sedikit berbisik.

Nathalie menerima data tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Dalam satu hentakan, dia melempar data itu ke atas meja dengan kasar. Dokter mundur seketika dan melihat ekspresi wajah Nathalie yang kaget sambil melotot ke arahnya.

"Kau..." desisnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, nyonya." tegur dokter, memegangi kedua pundaknya.

Nathalie memejamkan matanya, terganggu. Kemudian dia kembali menarik salah satu lembaran kertas diagnosa dari atas meja, membacanya lagi. Buru-buru dia merapikan lembaran kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Pastikan kau selalu melihat perkembangan, nyonya. Kita bisa membantu." nasihat dokter berusaha menenangkan.

Nathalie memincingkan mata tajam ke arah dokter.

"Berikan saja padaku penangkalnya." kata Nathalie jengah.

Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis memasuki ruangan.

"Permisi," ucapnya.

Nathalie berdiri, memandang gadis tersebut seakan sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Aku ke sini untuk terapi." ungkap gadis itu sambil menunjukkan selembaran berisi bukti perizinan.

…

Alya menghela napas lega usai berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan sahabatnya Nino. Berada di rumah, membuatnya ingin segera beristirahat di atas kasur empuk. Atau tidak semudah itu ketika si kembar mulai bertengkar lagi. Rumahnya seolah sedang di serang arwah gentayangan. Berisik dan kotor di mana-mana. Dia ingin melupakannya dan segera naik ke tangga menuju kamar.

" Cé.saire. Kemana tampaknya kau ingin pergi?" tegur ibunya dengan nada mengancam.

Alya tersenyum kaku, berbalik untuk menunda rencananya. Segera dia membantu ibunya dari baku hantam si kembar sampai tepar. Selesai dari usahanya, dia menuju kamar dan mengirimkan pesan pada Marinette.

**A : Marinette! Tebak mengapa aku sangat senang hari ini?**

Sudah hampir setengah jam, bahkan setelah menghabiskan waktu makannya, Marinette tidak juga memberikan pesan kembali. Alya mengernyitkan kedua alis, heran.

**A : Gadis, kepada bumi aku memanggilmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?**

_Drrrt…_

**M : Tidak. Maaf pesanmu baru kubalas, sedang sibuk. **

**A : Nino mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan siang hingga sore ini! Itu menyenangkan sekali! Padahal aku sudah mengajakmu pergi, tetapi tidak ada balasan! Kita sahabat kan?**

**M : Aku baik-baik saja.**

**M : Tentu. Oh ya? Luar biasa, Alya. Aku sedang sibuk. Maaf.**

**A : Gadis, jangan paksakan dirimu! Tentang hari ini, mengapa kau menghindari Adrien seharian? Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. **

**M : Aku juga tidak tahu. **

**A : Kau aneh. Selain tentang Adrien, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Luka? Kudengar kau mendapatkan sesuatu darinya. Apakah itu… petikan gitar Jagged Stone~ Hehehe….**

Lagi-lagi hampir setengah jam tidak ada balasan, Alya hampir mengantuk dibuatnya. Mendadak dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur ketika getar pesan masuk berbunyi.

**M : Petikan? Um… petikan apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.**

**A : Jangan konyol, gadis. **

Alya cekikikan melihat isi pesan Marinette yang seolah menghindari pertanyaannya. Ini sangat menghibur.

**M : Aku… tidak.**

**A : Hei, menurutku dia pria yang manis dan dewasa. Bagaimana? Apakah alergimu sudah hilang?**

**M : Kau sedang bermain-main denganku, Alya?**

**A : Ayolah gadis. Rileks. Luka mungkin tidak setenar Adrien, tetapi dia mencukupi standar dalam daftar pertimbanganmu.**

**M : Aku tidak mau. Cukup Adrien.**

**A : Hahaha… baiklah. Maaf. Selamat malam, Marinette.**

**M : Malam Alya. **

Alya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli.

…

Marinette mondar-mandir tidak jelas sedari tadi sehingga membuat Alya memijit kepalanya sakit. Menarik salah satu pergelangan tangan gadis rambut biru itu, duduk di sampingnya. Dia menahan kedua pundak gadis tersebut dan mulai membuka suara.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Apa yang membuatmu mondar-mandir hingga aku yakin itu dapat membuat kakimu berotot, gadis!"

"Alya! Kau tidak akan percaya ini!" seru Marinette panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Apa ini tentang Luka?" tanya Alya menebak.

"Tidak!" tolak Marinette.

Alya menghela napas berat.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Hand-phone _ku hilang dari kemarin!" ungkap Marinette.

Kacamata Alya hendak terjatuh saat itu juga, beruntung salah satu tangannya sigap untuk menahan. Dia tertawa pada Marinette yang memandanginya kebingungan.

"Omong kosong, gadis. Kemarin kau bertukar pesan denganku bukan?" tuduh Alya.

Marinette mengernyitkan kedua alisnya serius.

"Tidak, Alya. Bagaimana bisa aku bertukar pesan denganmu jika _hand-phone _milikku hilang. Itu aneh. Sangat konyol."

Alya seakan kehilangan napas di udara. Dia segera mengambil _hand-phone _miliknya dan memandang ngeri isi percakapan mereka di malam sebelumnya.

"_Mon dieu! _Siapa ini?!" pekiknya, membuat Marinette sedikit mengintip isi pesannya.

"Um… aku tidak pernah semudah itu memberitahumu bahwa sedang dalam keadaan sibuk." ungkap Marinette.

…

Ketika jam istirahat masih tersisa sedikit, mendadak Adrien menghampiri Marinette yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Alya.

"Marinette." sapanya, membuat Marinette kaget dan berbalik.

"A… Adrien! A… ada apa?" tanya Marinette keringat dingin seketika, Alya menahannya sedikit dari belakang memberi dukungan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini privasi. Jadi bisakah…"

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Alya memotong pembicaraan Adrien, mendorong Marinette untuk menyingkirkannya.

Marinette berkedip bingung, tetapi membiarkan sahabatnya itu beraksi.

"Permisi?" bingung Adrien melihat respons yang diambil alih.

"Tuan muda Agreste. Jika kau punya urusan dengan Marinette, maka langkahi dulu mayatku." Alya memberitahu dengan nada serius.

"Kau masih hidup. Untuk apa kulangkahi mayatmu?" tanya Adrien balik, bernada polos tetapi menohok.

"Itu pribahasa! Sudahlah! Lagi pula, kau… hei, ke mana dia pergi? Mari… Tunggu, Marinette!" panik Alya seketika usai membuka matanya dari masa berpejam sementara.

…

Mereka sudah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, membuat Marinette segera melepaskan diri, tetapi ditarik cepat oleh Adrien sampai terhempas, duduk di kursi panjang. Adrien duduk di sampingnya, tetapi Marinette membuat jarak di antara mereka.

Sedikit mengusap bagian yang terhempas, dia berpikir hampir saja ada bayang remuk ketika melakukan _rongent_ tulang akibat ulah model andal tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Alya?!" protes Marinette.

"Sudah kubilang ini privasi." peringat Adrien.

"Oh… lalu? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Marinette, berusaha menutupi rasa tidak nyamannya.

"Baru-baru ini aku merasa… kau tahu… seperti perasaan suka." mulai Adrien, berhasil membuat telinga Marinette siap berdarah.

"Aku berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Tetapi sepertinya masih kurang percaya diri untuk melakukannya." lanjut Adrien.

"Itu wajar! Sangat wajar!" balas Marinette.

"Jadi, Marinette. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau tahu, aku mempercayaimu sebagai teman baikku untuk urusan ini." jujurnya.

"Um… begitukah? Oh… tunggu. Coba saja. Seperti mengajaknya kencan atau sesuatu!" saran Marinette asal.

"Apa kau yakin itu akan berhasil?" tanya Adrien lagi.

"Tentu saja! Dengan sedikit usaha! Tunggu, bagaimana orang yang kau suka? Maksudku, kesukannya?" tanya Marinette terlihat sedikit bersemangat dan Adrien sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Dia agak berani, serius, sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Atletik?" beritahu Adrien.

"Luar biasa! Bagaimana dengan kencan di _Ice Rink_?!"usul Marinette.

Nino yang sedari tadi bersenandung, terpaksa bersembunyi di balik pohon kala mendengar Marinette mengucapkan kata _kencan _dan _Ice Rink_. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya ada suara Adrien juga. Ketika dia mengintip, memang benar Adrien sahabatnya ada di sana. Berbicara. Berdua. Bersama Marinette!

"Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh dua anak ini dariku?" desis Nino curiga.

Adrien tersenyum,

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Terima kasih banyak Marinette. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun."

"Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Tunggu sebentar… apakah selama ini mereka bermain-main dibelakangku dan Alya! Kawan!" bisik Nino kaget.

Marinette mengangguk sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Adrien dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku yakin kencannya akan berhasil, Adrien! Aku tidak sabar ingin mengetahui hasilnya!" jujur Marinette senang.

Nino yang sedari tadi baru saja bersembunyi, segera berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Alya tidak akan percaya ini! Mereka sedang merencanakan kencan! Bencana!"

…

Usai dari pembelajaran terakhir, Marinette membuka lokernya. Wajahnya berseri-seri ketika melihat kehadiran _hand-phone _yang sedari kemarin hilang. Merasakan keberuntungan berlipat ganda, dia tersenyum semakin cerah hingga membuat Alya dan Nino khawatir seketika. Berjalan ceria, dirinya melambaikan salam perpisahan pada dua sahabatnya.

Marinette membuka semua isi _hand-phone _dan baik-baik saja. Terkecuali percakapan antara dirinya dan Alya tentang Adrien atau Luka. Aneh. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa ada kontak baru di _hand-phone_. Tidak sama sekali. Sekadar khayalan atau bukan, dia dihadapkan dengan kehilangan hampir seluruh kontak teman laki-laki di kelasnya.

Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Itu artinya tidak ada anak laki-laki yang memusingkan hidupnya lagi.

…

Siang itu, seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Marinette datang ke _Ice Rink _untuk menemani Adrien dalam proses kencannya. Entah angin apa yang menerpa, dia mengizinkan Luka ikut bersamanya sebagai penjagaan. Sedangkan Ladybug dan Chat Noir mengawasi dari tempat tersembunyi. Mereka merasakan _d__éjà__vu_ menggelitik perut, membuat suasana sedikit tegang.

Di tempat itu, Marinette memberikan saran pada Adrien, kemudian Luka memberi usul untuk berlatih bersama. Ladybug dan Chat Noir merasa tidak nyaman dan gatal di dalam hati secara bersamaan, tetapi seakan terpaksa menonton kilas balik tersebut.

Adrien dan Kagami. Marinette dan Luka. Tetapi dalam prosesnya, jelas sekali mendadak ada yang salah. Seolah-olah ada yang sengaja memelintir pelatihan antara Marinette dan Luka. Membuat pasangan itu hampir terjatuh. Beruntung mereka saling menahan satu sama lain, membuat pengamanan diantara keduanya.

Ladybug dan Chat Noir tercengang, hingga berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Ini tidak benar. Sekilas Chat menangkap kilat mata pertempuran secara tidak langsung dari seseorang. Antara puas dan tidak senang sekaligus. Emosi pada wajah orang itu benar-benar patut dicurigai untuk kejadian ini.

"Anak itu!" geramnya.

* * *

**Bersambung **

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan memberikan komentar pada cerita. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan atau keterlambatan dalam publikasi cerita.**

**Chapter 4-HanaRbs : Terima kasih untuk usulnya, kak. Kemungkinan akan ada penjelasannya di **_**chapter **_**berikutnya. **


	6. Chapter 6 : Blackmail

**Disclaimer : © Thomas Astruc & ZAG ANIMATION**

* * *

_**G**__adis kecil kulit putih berpipi penuh itu tertawa riang sambil memeluk gambaran miliknya dengan kedua tangan. Mendadak dia terjatuh sebab menabrak seseorang. Mata biru lucunya melihat ke atas, menemukan bayang seseorang. Dia tersenyum, menunjukkan giginya yang putih bersih dengan tawa ramah._

"_Halo." sapanya, mencoba berdiri dengan gerak pelan-pelan. _

_Orang itu masih memperhatikannya. _

"_Mau lihat gambar? Mari punya gambar baru." beritahu gadis kecil itu, mendekat. _

_Orang itu masih memperhatikan hingga memilih menyetarakan tinggi dengan si gadis kecil. Mulai mengusap bagian pipi penuh gadis kecil yang kemerah-merahan. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, menyentuh salah satu tangan orang itu, membuat gambarannya terjatuh. _

_Orang tersebut mengambil gambaran si gadis kecil, memperhatikannya._

"_Kamu bertalenta." katanya. _

_Gadis kecil itu malu-malu sebentar,_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Mau ikut denganku?" tawar orang itu lagi yang sekarang dapat dilihat si gadis kecil dengan jelas rupanya. _

_Pria dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan mata hijau berkilau. Meseki begitu, gadis kecil menggeleng._

"_Mari mau pulang. Mari mau lanjut gambar ini." terangnya polos. _

"_Mau diantar pulang?" tawarnya lagi._

_Bingung, tetapi si gadis kecil mengangguk pasti. _

"_Kakak baik. Mari mau." _

…

_Setelah perjalanan menggunakan limusin, gadis kecil kebingungan dengan jalan yang mereka tempuh. Pipinya sedikit menempel dibagian kaca. _

"_Kita mau ke mana?" tanya gadis kecil, kemudian mengintip dari balik kursi. _

_Orang itu hanya diam, membuat gadis kecil akhirnya ikut diam di tempat sampai mereka sampai ke sebuah mansion megah. Gadis kecil mengikuti orang itu memasuki mansion dengan penuh tanda tanya. Gadis kecil mulai curiga dan berdiam diri di depan pintu mansion. _

"_Ayo masuk." kata orang itu. _

_Gadis kecil menggelengkan kepala sambil memeluk erat gambarannya._

"_Mengapa?" tanya orang itu, mendekati gadis kecil. _

"_Kata ibu, Mari tidak boleh." jawab gadis kecil dengan gerak tidak nyaman. _

_Orang itu malah menggendong gadis kecil dan membawanya ke dalam. Tubuh gadis kecil gemetar seketika. Tetapi kedua lengannya menempel pada baju orang tersebut. _

"_Mari mau pulang…" ungkapnya dengan mata berbinar. _

"_Sssh…" orang itu malah memintanya untuk tetap diam. _

_Dia diletakkan pada sofa lembut. Membuat gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri untuk turun dari sofa, berjalan melewati orang asing tersebut. _

"_Mau ke mana?" tanya orang itu seraya memegangi salah satu tangan gadis kecil. _

"_Mau pulang." balas gadis kecil mulai ketakutan. _

"_Tidak usah pulang. Di sini saja dulu, ya?" pinta orang itu sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya. _

"_Huaaa… Mari mau pulang… Mari mau… hiks… pulang! Maafkan Mari… kakak jangan kejar…" jujur gadis kecil itu, menangis. _

_Orang itu sepertinya panik dan langsung menggendongnya lagi dengan lembut, membawanya ke salah satu kamar. Dia dikurung di sana hampir selama tiga hari dan diperlakukan seperti putri. Tetapi selalu dilarang untuk keluar dari kamar. Suatu hari, gadis kecil nekat melompat dari jendela kamar dan hampir membuatnya bunuh diri secara tidak sengaja. Untung saja dia terjatuh ke arah tempat bermain yang empuk dibelakang taman ketika malam hari dan berhasil melarikan diri. Dia menangis. _

_Besok paginya, anak kandung dari orang itu mengernyit heran. _

"_Di mana adik perempuanku? Mengapa dia tidak ada dikamarnya? Ibu bilang dia ada di kamar, kan?" kecewa, anak itu mengeluh. _

"_Ibu… gagal lagi. Mungkin lain kali akan ibu cari kembali gadis itu." _

* * *

Kedua belah pihak pasangan sudah melakukan latihan bersama. Marinette dan Luka terlihat begitu serasi melakukan putaran berikutnya, tidak secanggung di awal mereka mencoba. Sedangkan Adrien dan Kagami juga tidak kalah menyaingi mereka. Kagami lebih mendominasi pada bagian ini. Lagi-lagi kehilangan keseimbangan ketika sedikit bergerak ke sisi dinding _Ice Rink_, Marinette akhirnya terjatuh. Membuat Luka buru-buru menghampiri.

Adrien yang sedari tadi fokus mengikuti Kagami, tiba-tiba berbalik arah, menuju Marinette berada. Kagami menoleh untuk melihat penyebab Adrien melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Adrien segera mengulurkan tangan, begitu juga dengan Luka. Marinette melihat hal tersebut, memilih untuk mencari aman ketika berhasil menangkap aura curiga dari Kagami.

Tanpa ragu, dia menyambut uluran tangan Luka, berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan darinya. Adrien terdiam di tempat, kemudian berbalik melihat dua pasangan itu menjauh ke luar dari lapangan usai berdiskusi sebentar. Kagami menarik tangan Adrien, menjauhkan dia dari memperhatikan lebih lanjut pasangan yang telah meninggalkan lapangan sebelum mereka.

Kagami melihat ekspresi Adrien yang sudah mulai terlihat frustrasi.

…

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menemaniku, Luka. Maaf jika tiba-tiba memintamu untuk pergi bersamaku." ucap Marinette.

"Tidak masalah, Marinette. Aku senang kau mempercayaiku untuk itu." balas Luka dengan senyum ramah.

Marinette tersenyum. Dibelakang mereka Adrien dan Kagami sudah menyusul untuk pulang.

…

Kagami berhadapan dengan Adrien sekali lagi. Adrien terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Kagami, setelah semua ini dengan pemikiran yang cukup matang, sepertinya aku tidak akan mencoba untuk mencari yang lain. Aku sadar jika aku benar-benar ditargetkan untuk satu objek." beritahunya dengan nada menyesal.

Kagami terdiam, tetapi mengangguk pasrah. Di dalam hatinya, dia masih tidak dapat melupakan.

"Terserah padamu, Adrien."

…

Ladybug dan Chat Noir mendadak sudah berada di belakang Marinette, membuatnya berteriak seraya melemparkan dompet kesayangannya. Dompet tersebut secara tidak sengaja melayang keras ke arah perut Ladybug, membuatnya memekik seketika.

"Sakit sekali!"

"Seperti hendak melahirkan?" tanya Chat.

"Jangan sekarang, Chat! Tidak untuk yang satu itu!" desis Ladybug.

"La… Ladybug?! Chat Noir?! Maaf! Aku tidak tahu itu kalian!" jujur Marinette penuh penyesalan, buru-buru mengambil dompetnya lagi dan menghampiri Ladybug.

"Aku yakin dompet itu menjadi sekeras yoyo milikmu, _My Lady~_" goda Chat.

"Argh! Chat! Tidak!" tolak Ladybug.

Marinette menarik tali dompet miliknya, mengalungkan ke bagian bahu. Meletakkan dompet merah muda itu ke bagian pinggang. Berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat perdebatan Ladybug dan Chat Noir.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di sini? Aku bahkan tidak memberitahu kalian lokasi…" Marinette berhenti berbicara, mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh… kalian superhero." lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu, Putri?" tanya Chat.

Seketika Marinette seolah-olah tidak mengenali Chat untuk sesaat saat remaja kucing itu melepaskan nama panggilan terlarang sedari awal mereka bertemu. Di sisi lain, Ladybug mencubit salah satu telinga kucing, memperingatkan dia. Chat hanya memberikan senyuman canggung, menyadari kesalahannya.

…

Alya dan Nino saling berhadapan. Mereka melihat ke arah jarum jam, sesekali melihat layar _hand-phone _mereka. Tidak tahan, Alya memukul meja. Nino sedikit mundur ke belakang untuk menjaga diri, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, memandangi Alya.

"Tenanglah!" saran Nino kemudian.

"Tenang! Setenang apa jika informasinya salah begini?!" kesal Alya.

Entah mengapa, saraf otak Nino tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik saat itu juga. Tegang.

"Apa maksudmu salah informasi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kau bilang Adrien dan Marinette sedang berkencan bukan?!" desak Alya.

Nino mengangguk, tetapi kemudian menggeleng.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Nino Lahiffe?" tanya Alya curiga.

"Aku hanya mendengar percakapan mereka." paniknya.

"Kau bercanda?! Mungkin maksudmu, hanya percakapan omong kosong di mana Adrien meminta saran kencan padanya dan berakhir bersama… Ugh! Tunggu sebentar, Kagami… mi…."

Nino dengan wajah malas menunggu Alya melanjutkan omelannya.

"Mi… uh…"

"Berikan _hand-pho_…"

"Diam! Mi…. Kagami Tsurugi! Ha!" akhir Alya, menunjukkan berita yang tersebar hampir di seluruh media ternama.

Nino menarik napas kaget, kemudian tersenyum pasrah pada Alya yang sudah berdiri dengan tatapan maut.

"Ka… kau tahu, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Alya mendengus kesal.

"Padahal jika ini membawa kita pada cerita Adrienette… Argh!" jengkel, dia mencengkeram rambut miliknya sendiri frustrasi.

…

Marinette masih canggung memegangi bagian kakinya, sedikit menjaga keseimbangan ketika melakukan gerakan yang diminta. Beberapa buku diletakkan di atas kepala. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Ladybug dan Chat Noir yang sedari tadi sibuk berdiskusi ria. Berkedip, dia memandang tegang ke depan. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Berapa lama aku harus begini?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa menit lagi." jawab Ladybug.

"Baiklah." balasnya kemudian.

Hanya beberapa menit, semuanya berakhir. Marinette bernapas lega ketika Ladybug memberikan aba-aba untuk berhenti melakukan latihan. Dia perlahan, mengambil buku-buku dari atas kepalanya. Menghampiri Ladybug dan Chat Noir segera.

"Bagaimana hasil latihanku?" tanya Marinette penasaran.

"Cukup baik, tetapi latihan tidak cukup bila hanya sehari. Bukankah begitu?" jawab Ladybug, memberikan senyum menantang.

"Oh… tentu." balas Marinette.

"Itu berarti kau harus latihan setiap hari." tambah Chat.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin…"

…

Adrien berjalan memasuki kelas, ketika Alya dan Nino memandang jelas kepadanya. Alya kembali mendorong Nino kesal, membuat remaja bertopi itu meminta ampun dalam setiap detiknya. Sedangkan Marinette berjalan menghampiri Adrien. Nino dan Alya teralihkan fokus mereka dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Adrien! Bagaimana dengan ken…" kata-kata Marinette terputus ketika melihat kilat mata Adrien yang kurang bersahabat, menjauh.

Marinette menahan napasnya seketika, berbalik ke arah Alya dan Nino dengan tatapan canggung, kembali duduk.

"Mereka berkelahi!" kata Alya, menarik kerah Nino keras.

"Agh! Iya! Iya!" respons Nino panik.

" .KA. . ." ulang Alya dengan nada mengancam, disertai mata melotot ngeri.

"_Mon dieu…_" cicit Nino, badannya sedikit merosot kaku.

…

Ini sudah melalui seminggu lebih masa latihan. Beruntung Marinette bisa memahami setiap latihan dengan baik. Dia berusaha mengelola waktu antara sekolah, latihan, dan kreativitas yang dimiliki dalam setiap minggu. Bahkan sudah ada beberapa rencana yang dia buat. Ladybug tidak kaget melihat hal tersebut bahwa dia memang memahami beberapa bagian dari diri sendiri.

Sedangkan Chat Noir sempat memuji hal itu secara berlebihan, membuat Ladybug memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Ngomong-ngomong tubuhmu cukup fleskibel." komentar Chat.

"Ya, aku. Dari kecil, aku punya bakat aneh ini. Maafkan aku." balas Marinette, masih fokus berlatih.

"Hei, itu pujian." bantah Chat buru-buru meluruskan.

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih." kata Marinette tidak ambil peduli.

Ladybug berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Marinette. Mengulurkan tangannya. Marinette menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan menyetarakan diri dengan Ladybug. Chat memperhatikan mereka dengan serius. Jika dihitung-hitung, baru kali ini dia menemukan Marinette berhadapan jelas dengan Ladybug. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah menemukan mereka berdua berhadapan seperti itu. Aneh.

Dia punya perasaan yang benar-benar tidak dapat disembunyikan. Mulutnya gatal untuk membuka suara.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, kalian seperti orang yang sama. Hanya saja, kau… Marinette, layaknya Ladybug tanpa topeng?" ungkap Chat, seketika membuat Ladybug memekik panik.

"Chat!" seru Ladybug spontan.

"Apa?" tanya Chat masih tidak menyadari kata-katanya yang membuat Ladybug hampir tergelincir.

"Awas!" teriak Marinette, membuat Chat melompat, berlari dari tempat duduknya.

Tertancap panah di tanah. Tepat di tempat Chat duduk sebelumnya.

Suasana seketika menjadi tegang campur aduk. Hati-hati, Marinette menarik panah itu dari tanah dan memberikannya pada Ladybug. Cepat, Ladybug menarik secarik kertas yang tertempel pada panah.

_**JANGAN DEKATI LUKA. JIKA TIDAK, NYAWANYA AKAN MENGHILANG. JIKA KAU MAU. **_

…

Luka meletakkan gitar kesayangannya di sisi tempat tidur. Memijat sedikit bagian bahu kanannya, melakukan sedikit perenggangan agar tidak terlalu kaku. Merasa lelah, dia merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Beberapa detik, dering _hand-phone _berhasil membuatnya bangkit, menunda waktu istirahatnya sejenak. Meraih _hand-phone _miliknya, menemukan orang tidak dikenal memberikan pesan.

Dia membuka isi pesan tersebut dan mengernyit heran. Sepertinya dia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan seseorang.

…

Besok paginya, Ladybug dan Chat Noir mendampingi Marinette. Sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan pesan kaleng yang tiba-tiba didapatkan kemarin sore.

"Kalian yakin benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Marinette agak gusar, tidak nyaman.

"Tentu saja! Kami harus melakukan ini!" jawab Chat, tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikit pun dalam nadanya.

"Entahlah. Tetapi, mari kita coba." jawab Ladybug.

Marinette mengangguk pasrah, mengeratkan sedikit genggaman pada tali ransel miliknya. Ketika dia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian sekali lagi, mendadak dari arah berlawanan, Adrien seperti hendak berjalan ke arahnya. Marinette sedikit menunduk, mengingat kejadian usai kencan itu, membuat Adrien agak terlihat bukan seperti dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin saran kencan di _Ice Rink _adalah kesalahan. Kencan dapat dikatakan tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Meski berita media menebar artikel kencan antara remaja model andal Paris dan gadis pemain pedang andal asal Jepang itu minggu kemarin.

Alih-alih mendapat tatapan Adrien, dia menemukan remaja gaya _rock _berdiri di depannya.

"Hai Marinette." sapanya.

"Oh, ha… hai Luka." sapanya balik.

"Kalian berdua tidak keberatan bila aku mengajaknya bicara sebentar?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak masalah. Bahkan kami sepertinya dapat masuk pembicaraan itu bukan?" tanya Chat balik.

Meski Luka ingin menolak, tetapi akhirnya memberikan anggukan. Mereka sepakat mencari tempat diskusi yang tepat. Di sisi lain, jelas sekali seseorang terpaksa menunda waktu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis berambut biru tersebut.

…

Nino bersenandung riang sambil menulis beberapa persiapan instrumen baru di atas kertas. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan konsepnya pada Alya. Ketika inspirasi mulai memenuhi pikirannya, tiba-tiba terhempas kala mendengar suara seperti barang dihempas keras di atas meja. Belum reda dari benturan samar pada inspirasi yang dia miliki, disusul dengan meja yang tiba-tiba terdorong kasar, membuatnya berbalik untuk memeriksa kondisi sekitar. Menemukan sahabat baiknya, entah bagaimana dia menilainya, sedang duduk dengan wajah marah.

Terbaca dari wajahnya yang hampir memerah padam dengan ekspresi tajam. Nino memandanginya kaget, tetapi berusaha tenang.

"Kupikir tadi ada gempa! Kau membuatku kaget, ka…" Adrien seperti memandang tajam Nino, berhasil membuat remaja bertopi itu kehilangan kata seketika.

"Wan… Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Adrien mendadak berbalik wajah dari Nino. Menghela napas, Nino berjalan ke arah wajah Adrien menoleh, meliriknya. Dia menyesali tindakan itu, kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

Alya yang sedari tadi tertawa bersama Juleka, mendapat pesan dari Nino.

**N : Aku tidak bercanda ketika memberitahumu ini. ADRIEN MENETESKAN AIR MATA!**

Mulut Alya menganga tidak percaya, berbalik ke arah Nino yang sedikit menggeser bagian depan topinya memberikan kode. Alya beralih pada Adrien yang sedang sibuk menutup mulut dengan mata yang agak berair. Itu tidak bohong. Alya tahu ada yang salah, tetapi tetap berusaha tenang.

...

"Siapa dia?" tanya Luka sekali lagi.

Marinette menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Kalian?" tanya Luka mulai pasrah.

Kedua_ superhero_ itu juga menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Baik. Jadi tidak ada satupun dari kita yang tahu dari mana pesan kaleng itu berasal." menarik kesimpulan, Luka kembali memeriksa pesan yang didapatnya kemarin sore.

Mereka semua mengangguk serempak.

"Tetapi mengapa… maksudku… mengapa harus aku?" tanya Marinette ingin protes.

"Mengingatkanku pada kisah roman picisan. Yah… seperti… seseorang mengakui bahwa pujaan hati hanya untuknya dan orang lain harus menyingkir. Pemeran utama dielu-elukan." komentar Chat dengan wajah masam.

"Chat," panggil Ladybug.

"Ya, _My Lady_?" tanya Chat.

"Ulangi." pinta Ladybug.

"Ulangi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chat bingung.

"Ulangi kata-katamu yang tadi." beritahu Ladybug.

"Roman picisan?"

"Bukan yang itu!"

"Mengakui?"

"Chat… kau…"

"Uh… pujaan hati…"

"Hampir!"

"Mengakui bahwa pujaan hati hanya untuknya dan orang lain harus… oh… aku tahu…" kesadaran mulai menghantam kepala Chat pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Ladybug mengangguk.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Marinette panik.

"Itu berarti ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?"

…

"Kawan, tidak apa. Kita teman, ingat?" Nino berusaha menghibur Adrien.

Adrien tidak memberikan respons.

"Kita sudah seperti saudara." kata Nino.

Adrien menggeleng.

"Kau bukan saudaraku."

Dada Nino seakan ditusuk, tetapi memang benar mereka bukan saudara. Tunggu, dia harus melakukan pembelaan sedikit.

"Maksudku teman rasa saudara." tambahnya.

"Nino, bagaimana bisa kau memberikan penyedap rasa saudara pada hal pertemanan?" tanya Adrien.

Nino berusaha untuk tidak berteriak pada sisi polos Adrien kali ini, memegang erat kedua pundaknya.

"Lupakan semua kata-kata konyolku. Sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu…" Nino menarik napas sekali lagi, mendekati Adrien.

"Menangis!" pekiknya setengah berbisik.

Adrien segera menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah. Nino sedikit menjauh sambil mengernyit bingung. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya ke arah pipi Adrien, merasakan sisa jejak basah di sana. Konyol. Anak ini benar-benar punya bukti tangis, tetapi membantahnya sekeras batu pada tapak bukit menjulang tinggi di rawa-rawa.

"Lalu apakah penyebab basah di pipimu itu, wahai padukaku yang terhormat?" tanya Nino lagi, menahan rasa geli pada katanya sendiri.

"Itu hanya _make-up _baru untuk _photoshoot_." bohong Adrien, memberikan tatapan tenang.

Kesal, Nino mengusap pipi Adrien dengan sedikit tekanan hingga ke sisi pipinya dan menarik kuat keduanya.

"Nino! Sakit!"

Nino tidak peduli, menariknya lagi, menyebabkan mata Adrien sedikit berair akibat kesakitan.

"Menangis! Ayo, nangis!" perintah Nino gemas.

"Nino! Hentikan!" seru Alya.

Terpaksa Nino berhenti menarik pipi Adrien, membiarkan remaja model itu mengusap bagian pipinya yang memerah hebat. Kali ini, Nino yang berteriak kesakitan sebab Alya menjepit kepalanya kuat, diikuti tatapan membunuh. Adrien hanya memandang kejadian itu tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

Kemudian visinya beralih ke arah pintu, menampilkan sosok gadis berambut biru memasuki ruangan bersama dua oraang yang sudah dia kenal akhir-akhir ini.

…

Luka sudah berada di dalam kelasnya, lega mendapati bahwa Marinette baik-baik saja. Tetapi tantangan masih menghadang secara diam-diam, dia menyadari hal tersebut. Pesan yang dia dapatkan lantas tidak membuatnya menjauh, ini awal di mana dia harus menjaga gadis itu. Dia kembali melirik isi pesan yang diberikan.

**Unknown : Menjauh dari Marinette jika ingin dia selamat.**

Luka memberikan seringai usai membacanya lagi.

"Seolah kau bisa menakutiku semudah itu."

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan memberikan komentar pada cerita. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan atau keterlambatan dalam publikasi cerita. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Butler, Knight, and Prince

**Disclaimer : © Thomas Astruc & ZAG ANIMATION**

* * *

**M**s. Bustier sekali lagi memandangi dua murid baru di kelasnya. Mereka yang dipandang hanya diam, tidak merasa terganggu. Wanita pecinta sejarah itu tiba-tiba menghampiri. Tatapannya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Tidak lama kemudian, beliau berdeham singkat untuk memberi kode. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah beliau, membalas pandangan. Membalas dengan seulas senyum.

"Maaf, nak. Jika tidak keberatan, sebenarnya, apakah yang sedang kalian pakai itu?" tanya Ms. Bustier memulai.

"Pakaian… biasa?" balas Chat tidak punya banyak jawaban yang bagus.

"Pakaian keseharian kami?" lanjut Ladybug.

Ms. Bustier dengan senyum khawatir kembali membuka suara,

"Um, anak-anak. Sekolah punya aturan dan uh…"

Ladybug dan Chat Noir masih menunggu kelanjutannya sampai akhirnya terdengar bel tanda istirahat. Ms. Bustier menghela napas sesaat.

"Tidak jadi. Lain kali, baca lagi buku tata tertib sekolah ya, nak." nasihatnya pada pasangan _superhero _tersebut.

…

Marinette memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menggambar konsep pakaian yang akan dibuat. Beberapa hari ini, tangannya sudah gatal untuk membuat desain baru, usai melihat beberapa inspirasi di situs _Tumblr_. Kurang dari beberapa menit, desainnya sudah jadi. Tinggal menambah pola hias untuk desain barunya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar serius dalam hal _fashion_." komentar seseorang di sampingnya.

Marinette berbalik, menemukan Luka di sana. Kaget, dia bergeser seketika. Bukannya tersinggung, Luka hanya tertawa santai menanggapi reaksi Marinette. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"He… Hei, Luka?" sapa Marinette, sambil memegang erat buku sketsanya.

"Hei, Marinette." sapanya balik.

Tiba-tiba ada batu yang melesat ke arah Marinette, mengenai bagian sisi dahinya dengan keras. Hati-hati, tangannya mengusap bagian dahi yang terkena lemparan tadi. Perlahan, dia menarik tangannya, melihat ada bercak merah memenuhi jari tangannya. Luka buru-buru menarik telapak tangan miliknya dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia menyibak bagian dahi Marinette.

Di sana darah semakin jelas terlihat. Sedangkan Marinette masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya tiba-tiba tertahan usai melihat darah di jari sendiri.

Luka menarik tangannya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Marinette spontan, berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi yang berkecamuk saat ini.

"Mau ke mana lagi jika bukan UKS." jawab Luka kemudian.

Marinette menoleh ke belakang, bingung sekaligus panik di dalam hatinya secara bersamaan. Kala dia teringat sesuatu, kembali berbalik memandangi Luka.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." ucapnya.

Luka berhenti, menoleh ke arah Marinette.

"Omong kosong. Kau sedang terluka." balasnya tetap bertahan.

"Kau tahu ketakutanku, kan?" Marinette memberi kode segera.

Luka segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menyerah. Dia mengangguk paham.

"Selain itu, aku kehilangan Ladybug dan Chat Noir. Di mana mereka?" tanya Marinette lagi.

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respons,

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Koreksi, kita berdua tidak tahu di mana mereka berada. Sekarang mengobati lukamu adalah hal yang utama. Berjanjilah untuk benar-benar pergi ke UKS dan berobat, sementara aku pergi ke kelasmu untuk memberitahu guru tentang semuanya."

…

"Ini peringatan pertama untuk kalian di hari pertama sekolah. Ku rasa, kali ini kalian di maafkan. Lain waktu, jangan diulangi." akhir Mr. Damocles seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Ladybug dan Chat Noir memutar bola mata mereka bosan secara beriringan. Menghela napas, ikut serta berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih untuk saranmu, pak." kata Chat sekadar basa-basi.

"Tentu… er…"

"Chat Noir, pak." beritahunya.

"Chat No…ir? Hah? tung…" dua anak baru itu sudah hilang dalam pandangan beliau seketika.

"Aku jadi bertanya siapa orang tuanya. Anak zaman sekarang namanya membingungkan semua." Lanjut pria tua itu entah pada siapa.

…

Nino mengusap bagian badannya yang sakit akibat mendapat serangan mendadak dari Alya. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menghitung jumlah kesalahpahaman yang sudah terjadi selama berteman dengan gadis reporter itu. Dia rasa, UKS adalah tempat pemulihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Sungguh, seolah badan mulai membiru secara perlahan. Derita nyata, meninggalkan segala definisi bahagia.

Kakinya melangkah, menuju ruang UKS sebelum akhirnya terpaksa bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas usai melihat seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memandangi tepat pintu masuk UKS. Seperti sedang mengawasi seseorang. Ketika dia mengintip, matanya disuguhkan oleh gadis berambut biru gelap pendek dengan kulit pucat. Mata cokelat-kuning miliknya begitu tajam.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Mengapa dia berdiri di sana sendirian?"

Sebelum sempat berkata lebih, Nino tertangkap basah. Kini gadis tersebut mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya… kau tahu… di sini aku-tunggu… maksudku…" gagap Nino seketika.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan itu. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mencari Adrien. Segera." beritahu gadis itu pada Nino.

Melihat ekspresi curiga dari Nino, dia mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Kagami. Kagami Tsurugi. Aku dan Adrien dalam pelatihan anggar yang sama."

…

Kepalanya terasa berkunang. Dia menutup mata dengan salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Ingin sekali dia ke luar dari sini dan segera mencari pelakunya. Namun, cara itu pasti tidak berhasil. Ada banyak murid di sini dan tidak mungkin diteliti keseluruhan. Belum jika ada yang suka tuduh menuduh.

Tidak lama kemudian, tawa menggema dalam dadanya.

_Akhirnya! Walau di UKS, aku mendapat waktu untuk beristirahat walau hanya sesaat! _pikirnya dengan rasa berbahagia.

Tarik kembali ucapannya untuk mencari sang pelaku. Semua terbayar dengan berbaring di UKS ini, menghilangkan rasa penat yang dia emban semalam suntuk untuk mengerjakan tugas dan pekerjaan tata busananya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya ketika tertidur.

Ada kilat cahaya dari arah lain.

…

"Akhirnya masalah terselesaikan. Benar begitu, _My Lady_?" tanya Chat, seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya ke arah Ladybug.

Ladybug memandang kaget Chat sebelum mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar sempurna. Dia mendorong sedikit pipi pahlawan bermata kucing itu.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan observasi saja?" usul Ladybug kemudian.

"Ide yang bagus! Kali ini, observasi macam apa yang harus kita lakukan, _bugaboo?_"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sesuatu yang dapat menjadi petunjuk bagi kita untuk ke luar dari dunia aneh ini?" dipenuhi sedikit keraguan, Ladyug menjawab.

"Kau benar. Hm… bagaimana dengan memanggil penjaga _miraculous _melewati telepati?" usul Chat dengan senyum kucingnya.

Ladybug ternganga dengan jawaban Chat, menampar dahinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana?" Chat sepertinya tidak peka kondisi sedetik pun.

…

Luka meninggalkan ruang UKS segera usai mengantarkan Marinette. Dia harus melanjutkan jam pelajaran, Merasa ada hawa yang tidak mendukung, dia berbalik ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan kekosongan semata. Dalam lirik diikuti rasa curiga, memilih untuk tetap berjalan menuju kelas.

…

Dengan segala kepasrahan yang ada, Nino mengantar gadis asal Jepang itu menuju kelasnya. Sebab tidak benar-benar memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi, dia menabrak Alya tepat di pintu masuk. Membuat gadis berkacamata jingga itu membenarkan kacamata miliknya yang hampir jatuh ke lantai.

"Nino, sudah berapa kali kubilang… hei, siapa itu?" tanya Alya, seketika menunda teguran kerasnya pada Nino.

"Ma… Maaf Alya. Tetapi aku butuh Adrien di sini. Dia mencarinya." beritahu Nino buru-buru.

Menyingkirkan Alya dari depan pintu, membuat gadis itu menganga sebab merasa diacuhkan begitu saja oleh teman sendiri. Berbalik, menarik napas kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Nino yang mulai mencari keberadaan Adrien.

"Permisi." ucap Kagami.

"Permisi? Menarik sekali, Nona! Berhenti di sana dan beritahu padaku siapa namamu? Sebelum aku benar-benar merancang dengan matang sesi baku hantam pada pria bertopi tadi." tolak Alya terang-terangan.

"Kagami Tsurugi. Ada yang lain?"

Alya spontan terbata-bata mendengar nama tersebut.

Kagami mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Alya. Gadis reporter itu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Heran, dia memandang kedua tangannya yang digenggam itu.

"Kau… gadis yang berkencan dengan Adrien?!" bisik Alya dengan nada setengah marah.

Tetapi ingatan lain segera berkembang.

_"Alya! Akhirnya ini kesempatan bagiku untuk terbebas dari Agreste! Bukan berarti aku benar-benar membencinya! Bukan! Tetapi, aku pikir ini adalah awal yang baik bagi kami! Semuanya akan sangat sehat!"_

"Apa yang masuk akal dari segerombolan kata berisi ocehan itu?!" geramnya.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Kagami, berhasil membuat Alya tersadar.

"Tidak ada. Sungguh. Hanya… kupikir ada beberapa hal yang terjadi dan benar-benar mustahil untuk dapat menciptakan lingkungan yang sehat…"

Kagami menyipitkan sedikit kedua matanya.

"Diantara reporter kurang informasi diluar sana, membeberkan berita seperti itu pada kalian berdua. Kau dan Adrien. Ke sini untuk hal itu bukan?" tebak Alya.

Kagami terdiam sesaat.

"Entahlah. Lagipula aku ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan padanya mengenai pelatihan anggar, bukan masalah rumor." bantah Kagami seketika.

Nino kembali dengan wajah sedikit tidak nyaman. Menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Sepertinya Adrien belum kembali dari masa istirahatnya?"

"Biar aku cari sendiri." balas Kagami dengan wajah serius, meninggalkan kelas.

Nino dan Alya sama-sama ingin mencegah, tetapi terlambat. Nino yang masih memandang pintu kelas, tidak menyadari Alya yang kini mengernyit aneh padanya kemudian menyikut bagian perutnya tiba-tiba. Nino ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Namun sayang, diri tak mampu.

…

Hawk Moth sudah merencanakan semua hal. Dia tertawa di dalam markasnya, masih mengendalikan Portalized yang mengamuk di tengah kota. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan kekacauan kota saat ini. Ladybug dan Chat Noir sudah menghilang di depan mata. Luar biasa. Ide yang sempurna.

…

Adrien duduk termenung, memikirkan sesuatu sampai seseorang menganggu segala ketenangan yang bahkan tak kunjung didapatkan sedari tadi. Dia mendengus jengkel, walau tidak melihat wajah pelaku. Cukup melihat sepatu hitamnya saja sudah membuat diri ingin menginjak habis kaki tersebut sampai retak tidak tersisa.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya tidak berminat.

"Hei, tenang. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menyapa." balas seseorang itu.

"Kemudian mengeong seperti kucing untuk mendapat perhatian dari majikan." ledeknya setengah berbisik.

"Apa?! Tarik kata-katamu, tuan! Aku Chat Noir. Pahlawan Paris, ya, lupakan! Setidaknya itulah aku di dunia yang sebenarnya." pasrah Chat kemudian.

"Dunia halusinasi yang tiada ketara. Lagipula, kataku benar jika kau seperti kucing minta perhatian dari majikan, melihat dari caramu memanggilku tuan." rupanya mendorong umpan balik.

"HISSS…." Chat mendesis geram, hendak mencakar wajah orang ini segera.

Dirinya mulai menutup telinga.

"Perlu kuperingatkan padamu sekali lagi. Jangan dekati putri jika tidak mau cari mati." ancam Chat, ketika rasa pedulinya mulai bangkit setelah beberapa keraguan sempat menghantam dirinya.

"Putri?" tanyanya bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh kucing gila tersebut.

"Oh, biar kuberitahu. Putri tentu perlu kesatria benar? Sangat menarik jika cerita dongeng seperti itu berkembang di dunia nyata. Seperti halnya aku dan putri Marinette…"

Terdengar tawa seketika darinya, membuat Chat berhenti berbicara sejenak.

"Oh ya? Kesatria untuk putri? Mereka diciptakan hanya untuk melindungi, bukan memiliki." katanya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku punya perasaan dengan…"

"Sudah, cukup. Jika kesatria hanya untuk melindungi, maka pangeran punya hak untuk memiliki." usai mengucapkan hal tersebut, dia pergi meninggalkan pahlawan kucing itu sendirian dalam teka-teki kata.

Hanya satu hal yang tertanam dalam pikiran Chat kala itu. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan Plagg untuk misteri percakapan omong kosong tersebut.

…

Ketika terbangun, Marinette merasakan hawa udara nan berat. Seolah-olah tubuhnya menjadi lemas hampir tidak berdaya. Namun, dia tetap berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Seketika dia disuguhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu ungu di dalam kamar, membuatnya terdiam melihat setiap gerak mereka. Di atas, bawah, dan samping dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu. Jumlahnya ribuan mungkin jutaan.

Kupu-kupu sebanyak ini bukan membuatnya terpana tetapi ingin meronta. Belum lagi auranya tidak menyenangkan. Benar-benar mengganggu dan membuat sesak napas tiba-tiba. Dia tidak dapat bergerak kemanapun akibat kupu-kupu tersebut bahkan menghinggapi seluruh badannya. Ini sangat tidak wajar.

Di tengah kepanikan tersebut, dia melihat dua bayang yang sepertinya dia kenali.

"Tolong!" teriaknya.

…

Dia terpaksa menyembunyikan selembar kertas tersebut ke dalam laci sekali lagi. Raut sedih terlihat. Dia mendorong beberapa peralatan tulis di atas meja sebelum akhirnya menghela napas berat. Lirikan matanya menuju salah satu gambar yang ada di belakang. Merasa menyesal, dia menunduk setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menjaganya."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dia berdiri dari kursi dan ke luar ruangan. Mengabaikan tatapan prihatin dari teman kerjanya sendiri.

…

Ladybug berusaha menemukan Marinette. Tetapi tidak berhasil. Sekarang dia tertahan oleh Alya yang sedang berdiskusi hebat dengan Nino di dalam kelas. Hanya masalah sepele.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu, Nino?!" seru Alya panik.

"Hei! Aku tidak bisa lakukan apapun!" sedangkan Nino berusaha membela diri sendiri.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ladybug mulai terganggu dengan mereka berdua.

"Ladybug! Dengarkan aku…"

Nino segera menahan gadis reporter itu, memberikan tatapan mengancam.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya mengoceh." beritahu Nino kemudian.

Mulut Alya terbuka marah, menyikut perut Nino dengan keras. Membuat remaja itu memekik, menahan sakit.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, Nino! Aku akan tetap bicara! Ini demi Marinette!"

Nino tidak peduli, cepat-cepat ke luar dari ruangan, setengah berbisik pada Ladybug.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Ini benar-benar gila."

Ladybug memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, tidak ingin banyak ambil pusing.

"Ladybug, kau tidak akan percaya ini!"

Terpaksa dia mengarahkan pandangan pada Alya. Dirinya ditarik sedikit oleh gadis itu untuk duduk bersamanya sebentar.

"Kagami, pacarnya Adrien datang ke sini!" beritahunya.

Napas Ladybug tertahan seketika, tidak dapat memberikan komentar apapun. Entah mengapa, dia menjadi tegang.

"Ka…ga…mi?" ucapnya, sedikit bergetar.

"Ya! Bukankah itu hal yang aneh?!"

"Oh… um… tidak kurasa." tanggap Ladybug, mengingat ini hanya dimensi lain.

Di mana Hawk Moth hanya ingin mempermainkan mereka.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu, Ladybug?" tanya Alya tidak percaya.

"Kau lihat, aku bahkan tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." jujur Ladybug.

"Begini, Nino pernah mengungkapkan padaku jika Marinette dan Adrien bisa saja berkencan." mulai Alya.

"Apa? Marinette dan Adrien?" tanya Ladybug kebingungan.

"Mereka punya rencana kencan di _Ice Rink._ Kemudian aku percaya begitu saja, ketika dia mengungkapkan aksi mengupingnya pada dua remaja itu. Seolah menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari kami. Aku terlalu bersemangat hingga ingin mendukung hal tersebut menjadi nyata. Ya, walaupun kau tahu aku sempat tidak menyukai si Agreste ini dari perilakunya di sekitar Marinette." jawab Alya sambil mengungkapkan panjang lebar permasalahan yang ada.

"Hei, Alya. Aku memahami perasaanmu. Kau khawatir." tebak Ladybug.

"Ya, aku khawatir pada mereka berdua. Apakah itu hal yang salah?" tanya Alya sedikit cemas.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Alya. Itulah gunanya sahabat." hibur Ladybug.

"Mari kita lupakan hal ini segera. Lalu… Ladybug?"

"Ya, Alya?" sahut Ladybug memberikan respons.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Marinette? Kami mendapat kabar dia masuk ke ruang UKS dari Luka."

…

Adrien berjalan santai hingga dia merasa bahwa seseorang telah menarik tangannya. Cepat, dia berbalik dan mengunci pergerakan orang itu. Tetapi matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Lu… Luka?" kaget, dia masih menahan Luka di sana.

"Tenanglah." balas Luka.

Buru-buru Adrien melepaskan kunciannya, membiarkan remaja tersebut terbebas.

"Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud!"

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara lagi.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Marinette ada di UKS."

Adrien memandang Luka dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mengapa aku harus tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada seolah tidak mau peduli.

Luka hanya salah satu bahu Adrien, membuat remaja model itu menahan napas untuk sesaat.

"Bukankah kau temannya? Jadi, kupikir akan lebih aman jika minta bantuanmu untuk menjaganya sebentar. Jika kau tidak keberatan." beritahu Luka.

"Kau bercanda? Aku sibuk sekali. Benar-benar tidak ada waktu." bantahnya.

"Hanya sebentar dan itu tidak akan menganggu segala kesibukanmu." secara halus, Luka menggunakan kata-katanya untuk meyakinkan Adrien.

"Dia sibuk. Sangat sibuk, sehingga aku dapat menjadi penggantinya untuk itu?" tiba-tiba Chat muncul, membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, Chat. Beruntung kau ada di sini. Uh, Adrien?" dia memanggil Adrien yang masih berusaha merangkai kata di sana.

"Huh?" Adrien berbalik ke arah Luka, mulai mendapatkan kesadaran kembali.

"Maaf sudah menekanmu sebelumnya. Mungkin Chat bisa melakukannya." kata Luka, lalu berjalan ke arah Chat.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanyanya.

Chat mengangguk, membiarkan Luka meninggalkannya bersama cerminan diri terbalik di depan sana.

"Kupikir aku bisa mengatur waktu sebentar." Adrien mendengus kesal, sedikit menyipitkan mata pada Chat.

Dia berjalan marah, meninggalkan Chat yang menghela napas.

…

Ladybug berlari menuju UKS. Naasnya dia menabrak seseorang. Kepala berkunang, membuatnya jatuh seketika.

"Agh!" desisnya menahan sakit.

Seseorang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Dia menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati." beritahu orang itu.

Ladybug mengangguk,

"Ya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

Orang itu segera memasuki ruang UKS lebih dahulu dibanding dirinya. Pintu UKS tertutup.

"_My Lady!_" tidak salah lagi, itu suara Chat.

Ladybug melihat Chat menghampirinya dan buru-buru hendak membuka pintu UKS.

"Chat…"

"Uh, terkunci?" tanya Chat bingung, memutar kenop pintu beberapa kali.

Ladybug teringat akan sesuatu.

"Chat, kupikir tadi ada seseorang yang masuk. Mungkin saja dia mengunci pintunya dari dalam?" tebak Ladybug.

Chat memandang ngeri ke arah pintu. Semakin berusaha keras untuk membuka pintu. Sedangkan Ladybug mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Mengapa tidak mau terbuka?!"

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan memberikan komentar pada cerita. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan atau keterlambatan dalam publikasi cerita. **


	8. Chapter 8 : Chat in Trap

**Disclaimer : © Thomas Astruc & ZAG ANIMATION**

* * *

**C**ahaya menyilaukan pandangannya. Dari sekian banyaknya kupu-kupu, sekarang tergantikan dengan surai emas. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk dapat memastikan kembali. Tangannya meraih surai emas itu sedikit. Surai emas tersebut sangat lembut menurutnya. Aneh, jika dia harus berkata jujur. Masih mengusap surai emas itu ketika koneksinya masih setengah sadar.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan keras semakin jelas terdengar dari luar, membuat kesadarannya pulih seketika. Surai emas itu terlihat bergerak, buru-buru dia melepaskan pegangannya. Sosok yang benar-benar dia kenali, berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia mengamati sekali lagi. Dia menutup dan membuka mulutnya kaget, tidak percaya. Memberikan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Berapa lama remaja itu menemaninya di sini?!

Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Chat Noir yang sedikit mundur ke belakang, menjaga jarak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Adrien dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang aku lakukan katamu? Oh, sangat menarik…" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, Chat memberikan tanggapan menahan geramnya.

Adrien menaikkan salah satu alisnya, berusaha terlihat tidak benar-benar memahami perkataan dari manusia setengah kucing itu.

"Biar kuberi peringatan sekali lagi. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu." lanjut Chat dengan nada menohok.

"Ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." balas Adrien tidak mau kalah.

"Chat." tegur Ladybug, sedikit mengetuk bagian kepalanya.

Chat berbalik memandang Ladybug dengan kode _jangan coba-coba menegurku sekarang. _Ladybug terbelalak kaget. Jelas sekali jika Chat benar-benar tidak mau di ganggu sama sekali untuk saat ini.

"Oh, sepertinya dia sudah bangun. Ini saat yang tepat untuk membawanya pulang," kata Chat sedikit melirik pada Marinette yang sudah berdiri di dekat tempat tidur.

Ketika Chat mencoba masuk, Adrien segera menahannya dengan kekuatan satu tangan. Membuat Chat tertahan. Chat melihat ke arah tangan Adrien, kemudian melirik pada matanya dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Adrien dengan nada dibuat ramah.

"Tentu saja membawanya pulang ke rumah. Ada masalah dengan itu?" jawab Chat.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, ya… kau tahu mengenai aturan di sekolah kan?" memberikan kode, Adrien tetap berusaha menahan upaya Chat untuk memasuki ruangan.

Sedangkan Ladybug melihat jelas kedua pihak saling berupaya satu sama lain dengan tujuan yang bertolak belakang.

"Aku pulang cepat hari ini. Ya, Bu. Oh, tidak. Nanti aku ceritakan padamu ketika sampai di rumah. Apa?! Kalian sudah ada di depan?! O… oh… semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." sahut Marinette melalui _hand-phone _miliknya.

Dia melihat ke arah Chat yang tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan dengan Adrien yang terdiam usai mendengar percakapan tersebut. Pertahanannya luntur, membiarkan mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ketika semuanya pergi, dia mulai berniat untuk menendang pintu UKS, jika saja Kagami tidak berhasil menemukannya di sana.

"Adrien." sapanya.

"Oh, hei Kagami." sapanya balik.

Adrien berjalan melewati Kagami, membuat gadis berdarah Jepang itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Berbalik, dia memandangi Kagami sebentar.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." jujurnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kagami curiga, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

…

Marinette ke luar dari gedung sekolah untuk menemui orang tuanya, selesai berurusan sebentar dengan guru yang mengajar. Tom dan Sabine menyambutnya dengan wajah khawatir. Segera ibunya memeluk erat.

"I… ibu…" ringisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Alya menelponku tadi, katanya kau masuk ruang UKS. Ada apa?" tanya Sabine bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak ada, Bu. Sungguh." bohongnya.

"Benarkah?" desak Tom, mendekati Marinette yang masih dalam pelukan ibunya.

Marinette mengangguk sebelum mendapat pukulan kecil dari ibunya.

"Kau berbohong lagi! Dasar anak ini! Lihat dahimu itu!" omel Sabine tiba-tiba, menyingkirkan poni birunya, menampilkan bekas luka di sana.

Marinette menjadi malu, mengusap bahunya yang menjadi sasaran. Chat dan Ladybug baru saja sampai di tempat.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Ladybug.

Marinette menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ikut ayah dan ibu." tolaknya.

Ladybug mengangguk paham, membiarkan mereka pergi. Dia berbalik, melihat Chat yang hampir menendang seseorang.

"Chat?" panggilnya bingung.

Chat memberikan senyuman panik pada Ladybug, kemudian kembali memandangi seseorang yang baru saja hendak dia tendang.

"A… Adrien?" lanjut Ladybug memastikan, tentu Chat benar-benar tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

"Kudengar, kalian tinggal dengan Marinette. Apa itu benar?" tanya Adrien.

Ladybug mengangguk, sedangkan Chat menggelengkan kepalanya. Sayang, semuanya tertangkap jelas dan membuat Adrien melemparkan tatapan mengancam.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Ladybug.

Chat Noir menampar dahinya kesal, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Ladybug. Itu kesalahan besar. Tentu saja. Setidaknya dia berharap anak tipu daya itu tidak banyak bicara lagi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, apa kau tidak khawatir jika teman lelakimu ini berkeliaran di rumahnya?" tanya Adrien memastikan.

"Apa? Dia tidak…" Ladybug bingung, memandangi Chat yang tegang, menoleh pada Adrien dengan tatapan _apa maksudmu_.

"Permisi! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" protes Chat.

"Aku tahu. Kau salah paham. Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian di sini." balasnya tenang.

Chat yang tertekan emosi, membuang wajah dari sosok dirinya sendiri.

"Membantu katanya?" ledek Chat dalam bisiknya.

Ladybug tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Dia memilih untuk tidak terlalu keras dalam bertindak, sehingga membiarkan anggukan menjadi jawaban.

Chat mendengus. Sedang Adrien tersenyum.

"Temanmu bisa tinggal di mansionku untuk sementara waktu." usul Adrien, merangkul bahu Chat Noir dengan gaya sok akrab.

"Aku…. Apa?!" seru Chat kaget.

"Oh… ya…? Kupikir itu ide yang baik?" setuju Ladybug, walau agak ragu.

"Buruk!" tolak Chat mentah-mentah.

Adrien semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Chat, membuat _superhero _itu berusaha mencakar jari-jemari model tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kupikir semuanya sudah jelas. Terima kasih banyak, Ladybug. Jika aku tidak salah mengenai namamu." kata Adrien ramah.

"Ya… Tentu…" balas Ladybug hampir kehilangan kata.

Adrien berbalik, membawa Chat secara paksa.

"Dasar racun!" geramnya, berusaha agar suara yang keluar tidak di dengar oleh Ladybug.

Adrien mengganti ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali, diiringi tatapan ngeri Chat.

…

Sementara orang tuanya bekerja, dia di minta untuk tetap beristirahat. Marinette menolak dan memilih melihat aktivitas kedua orang tuanya saat melayani para pelanggan di toko.

"Sayang, kembalilah ke kamarmu!" tegur Sabine kala menangkap sosok Marinette yang duduk di salah satu kursi toko.

Marinette menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi berhenti ketika seseorang menyentuh ujung kedua bahunya. Dia berteriak sesaat sebelum menghela napas, mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Dia tertawa malu dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menyapa.

"Ladybug! Kau membuatku takut!" jujurnya.

Ladybug menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, menahan geli. Mendorong Marinette untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja!" protes Marinette.

"Jangan konyol." balas Ladybug memaksa.

Di titik ini, baru dia berpikir tentang sifat yang dimilikinya. Benar, dia agak keras kepala.

…

Kagami berupaya menghindari beberapa serangan dari Adrien, sementara Chat terpaksa menonton mereka di kursi penonton. Ketika latihan berakhir, mereka mulai berdiskusi mengenai strategi di pertandingan selanjutnya. Chat yang bosan, mulai melihat ke luar jendela, berharap Ladybug mungkin saja muncul untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu.

Di tengah diskusi, Kagami mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit ke arah Chat.

"Adrien?" panggilnya.

"Kemungkinan besar, kita harus melakukan serangan tersembunyi pada lawan…"

"Adrien, aku bicara padamu." mencoba memotong pembicaraan, Kagami memperjelas suaranya.

Adrien menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat.

"Oh, Maaf. Ada apa Kagami?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Siapa orang aneh itu?" tanya Kagami penasaran, menunjuk ke arah Chat Noir yang masih fokus memandangi dunia luar melalui jendela.

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya temanku." jawab Adrien sekenanya.

Kagami menyipitkan sedikit matanya kepada Adrien.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Adrien hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Um, sampai di mana kita tadi?" Adrien dengan cepat berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

…

Nino dan Alya mulai berbaikan sekali lagi setelah menghadapi beberapa pertengkaran yang tidak menyenangkan satu sama lain. Kali ini, gadis berkaca mata itu berhasil menyeretnya untuk dapat menjenguk Marinette setelah menyelesaikan segala kegiatan sekolah dan ekstrakurikuler. _Boulangerie Patisserie_, terletak pada lantai satu rumah keluarga Dupain-Cheng, berlokasi di 12 _Rue Gotlib _distrik ke-21 Paris, Prancis.

Terdengar suara bel ketika mereka berdua memasuki ruangan toko.

"Selamat datang di toko roti kami!" sambut Tom ceria.

"Alya? Nino? Senang dapat melihat kalian berdua di sini." sambut Sabine, menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyuman lembut.

Alya dan Nino menanggapi senyuman Sabine, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kalian pesan?" tanya Tom kemudian.

"Permen apel?" beritahu Nino, agak canggung.

Alya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana denganmu, Alya?" tanya Tom pada Alya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin lain kali." tolak Alya halus.

Tom mengangguk, pergi untuk mencari satu buah permen apel.

"Aku datang untuk menjenguk Marinette." beritahu Alya pada Sabine.

Sabine mengangguk paham.

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

…

Hawk Moth tertawa kala mengetahui Chat Noir dan Ladybug kebingungan menghadapi situasi yang dihadapkan untuk mereka. Dia melihat lingkaran frustrasi di mana-mana. Dia menunggu dengan sabar sampai semua terlihat jelas. Tidak terkejut jika dia harus bekerja lebih keras sekarang. Tidak ada yang salah mengenai keputusannya sekarang. Sementara waktu, begitulah yang dia pikir.

"Ini semua hanya kebetulan dan sampai detik ini berjalan dengan baik."

…

Chat Noir mengikuti Adrien, penuh dengan tatapan curiga. Di limusin, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hanya ditemani Gorilla yang sesekali melirik bingung pada Chat Noir. Mereka sudah sampai di mansion Agreste. Mereka turun dari limusin dan mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang. Kamera pengawas keluar dari balik dinding fondasi gerbang, memeriksa tamu yang datang.

Seketika gerbang terbuka, membiarkan mereka semua masuk ke dalam. Tidak perlu lama, mereka memasuki halaman utama, menuju rumah. Chat Noir tahu ini benar-benar persis seperti rumahnya, tetapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tempat ini bahkan lebih suram dari dugaannya. Di ruang utama, tampak sangat sepi.

"Adrien, aku melihatmu membawa orang lain ke sini." alih-alih menangkap sosok ayahnya, Nathalie berdiri mengawasi mereka saat ini.

"Nathalie, dia hanya temanku." beritahu Adrien.

"Oh ya? Kau tidak bisa bawa orang lain ke tempat ini tanpa izinku." sinis, Nathalie memandangi Chat yang kebingungan melihat sosoknya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Nathalie. Tidak, ketika ayah dan ibu telah pergi meninggalkanku." sinis Adrien balik, membuat Chat merasakan aura yang bertentangan di antara mereka berdua.

Dia tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Nathalie akan seburuk ini.

"Adrien!" seru Nathalie mengingatkan.

Adrien membuang wajahnya ke lain arah, menghindari tatapan Nathalie. Dia menarik tangan Chat, menaiki tangga dan melewati asisten kepercayaan ayahnya itu. Chat tidak lengah begitu saja, dia sempat menoleh sebentar untuk memeriksa reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Nathalie setelahnya. Meringis, dia menangkap sosok Nathalie yang gemetar. Meski itu bukan salahnya, tetapi dia merasa tidak nyaman. Dia juga merasa bahwa keluarga ini benar-benar kosong. Bukan hanya seorang ibu, bahkan untuk sosok ayah yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan telah tiada.

Dia memilih diam, mengikuti Adrien. Mereka berhenti pada pintu yang sangat dikenal.

"Ini kamarku." beritahunya.

"Aku tahu." balas Chat datar.

Mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Ya, dia ingat terakhir kali datang ke sini. Momen yang mengerikan sebab diawali dengan peperangan. Adrien meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kemudian duduk pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan layar komputer.

"Jujur saja, apa yang membuatmu membawaku kemari?" tanya Chat meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada." jawab Adrien, tidak memberikan petunjuk.

"Kau sebaiknya memberikan jawaban yang jelas dari pada mengucapkan kata membosankan itu." tanggap Chat, menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Menurutmu? Seperti aku bertanya padamu mengenai tinggal di rumah Marinette."

Chat melotot padanya, menghampiri Adrien. Remaja model itu berdiri segera dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?!" tanya Chat tidak mengerti jalan pikir dirinya sendiri di dimensi itu.

Adrien hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Chat membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Kau sebaiknya memberikanku _camembert_ jikaingin aku tetap tinggal di sini." desis Chat.

"Apa pentingnya keju busuk itu?" mengernyit, Adrien menahan jijik seolah aroma _camembert _menyusup pada penciumannya.

"Jangan tanya. Itu salah satu rahasia terbesar dari separuh keajaiban yang kupunya." Chat memutar tongkatnya di hadapan Adrien, lalu meletakkannya pada sisi pundak.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memberikannya?" tantang Adrien.

Chat memandang jengkel Adrien, tetapi ide lain terbesit di kepalanya.

"Kemudian, aku akan pergi diam-diam, meminta Marinette untuk menjauhimu." kata Chat menantang balik.

Adrien menggeram kesal, lalu menghela napas setelahnya.

"Dari jutaan manusia di dunia, sasaranmu hanya dia. Lemah sekali." bantah Adrien.

Chat tertawa, membuat Adrien memandanginya bingung.

"Jangan remehkan aku, kau tahu?" Chat menyandarkan salah satu tangannya di pundak Adrien.

Adrien menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Dasar aneh." ledeknya.

"Apa bedanya denganmu, hai orang aneh?" ledek Chat balik.

Adrien berusaha memukul Chat, tetapi manusia setengah kucing itu menjauh darinya dengan cepat.

"Hanya _camembert_ dan itu tidak sulit." goda Chat lagi.

"Diam!"

Chat mulai tertarik menganggu hidup dirinya sendiri di sini. Koreksi. Dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang seolah memiliki saudara. Dia tertawa bahagia. Hampir lupa akan segala rasa kesalnya di awal.

_Bip. _

Chat melirik pada cincinnya, begitu juga Adrien.

"Apa kau punya _camembert_?" tanya Chat.

Adrien melirik pada Chat dengan tatapan merajuk. Melemparkan telepon ke arahnya.

"Hei, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan… oh…" Chat mulai mengerti ketika ada nomor telepon toko penjualan _camembert _di sana.

…

Marinette memeluk Alya hingga gadis reporter itu hampir kehilangan napas. Sedangkan Ladybug berusaha melepaskan pegangan Alya pada kakinya. Ini terjadi setelah Nino sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Tenanglah, gadis! Kau hampir membunuhku dengan pelukanmu!" jerit Alya.

"Aku senang kau bisa menemaniku di sini, Alya!" terangnya gembira.

"Ya, ya, ya. Se… sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu sebelum napasku berhenti total…" peringatnya.

Marinette melepaskan pelukannya, diiringi kelegaan Alya juga Ladybug.

"Baiklah. Ini benar-benar aneh, tetapi di mana Chat Noir?" tanya Alya kemudian.

Marinette memandangi Ladybug, meminta jawaban darinya untuk Alya.

"Um… kupikir, Adrien…"

Alya buru-buru berdiri, berbalik ke arah Ladybug.

"Adrien?! Ada apa?!" tanya Alya antusias.

"Uh, seperti… kau tahu… mengurus um…"

Alya merampas _hand-phone _Marinette dari meja dan menekan tombol panggil pada nomor yang dia yakini milik Adrien Agreste. Dia hafal betul nomornya semenjak Nino tidak sengaja membiarkan _hand-phone _miliknya terbuka.

"A… Alya?" panggil Marinette gugup.

"Mengurus apa, Ladybug?" tanya Alya, berhasil mengatur nada bicaranya lagi.

"Dia bilang tidak baik membiarkan seorang remaja lelaki seperti Chat Noir tinggal dengan Marinette." terang Ladybug bersusah payah menyusun kata.

"Apa… kau bercanda… jangan bilang kau biarkan dia membawa Chat Noir?" tebak Alya.

Sayang, Ladybug bukannya menggeleng tetapi mengangguk.

_Ini pesan suara Adrien. Silakan tinggalkan pesan suara. _

Alya menyingkirkan _hand-phone _milik Marinette, heran.

…

Chat mengembalikan _hand-phone _Adrien ke tempatnya secara hati-hati. Tetapi kemudian ada seseorang menelpon, membuat Adrien mengambil _hand-phone _miliknya.

"Marinette?"

Chat mengawasi.

Dia mengangkat telepon itu, mendapatkan pesan suara.

"_Adrien, apa benar kau membawa Chat?" _

Adrien mengernyit heran.

"Ini bukan dia. Aku yakin sekali." dengusnya.

Chat menahan tawa di sisi ruang. Beberapa bantal meluncur ke arahnya, tetapi dia berhasil menyingkir beberapa kali.

…

"Beritahu aku jika dia membalas pesan sua…"

Getar _hand-phone _membuat Alya berhenti dari niatnya menuruni tangga.

"Alya! Dia menelpon!" panik Marinette, memperlihatkan nomor milik Adrien dengan tangan gemetar.

Ladybug ikut panik, entah mengapa.

"Gadis, tenang! Angkat telponnya!" perintah Alya.

Marinette dengan ragu menarik _hand-phone _miliknya. Mencoba untuk menentukan pilihannya. Dia berharap untuk tidak mengangkatnya. Naas, jarinya agak licin ketika mengusap bagian layar _hand-phone _akibat panik, mengangkat panggilan.

Ketika suara pertama hampir terdengar, Marinette menekan tombol merah segera. Dirinya bertambah panik.

"Alya, aku mengangkatnya lalu mematikannya!" jujurnya.

…

Adrien menjauhkan layar _hand-phone _miliknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa kali ini?" tanya Chat penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Adrien sinis.

"Lihat? Dia sangat sibuk." canda Chat.

Kali ini selimut melayang ke arahnya, membuat Chat sedikit kesusahan untuk menghindar.

"Benar-benar perlakuan yang kurang baik, tuan." ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan gumpalan selimut yang menutupi hampir setengah badannya.

"Apa dia membenciku?" tanya Adrien, memandangi layar _hand-phone _miliknya gelisah.

Chat menganggapnya sebuah kemenangan.

"Ya, dia benar-benar membencimu sejauh aku mengenalnya." kata Chat seolah semua itu hanya lelucon sesaat.

"Dia membenciku?! Benarkah?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Adrien membuat Chat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memeriksa nada sedih diakhir. Chat tahu ini salah, tetapi dia benar-benar ingin membuat anak ini berpikir luas. Dia menutup kedua matanya santai sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Ya, dia membencimu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dia bisa saja jatuh hati pada orang lain setelahnya." Chat membayangkan benda apa lagi yang akan dilayangkan padanya.

Dia membuka mata, terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati tidak ada barang melayang melainkan Adrien yang berlari padanya.

…

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilnya sekali lagi." tukas Marinette memutuskan, mengambil _hand-phone _miliknya lagi.

Dia menekan panggilan. Sedikit lama, sampai akhirnya diangkat.

"Ha… halo?" sapanya gemetar, memegangi _hand-phone _miliknya selagi Ladybug dan Alya mengawasi.

"_Hai, Marinette. Ada apa?"_ tanya Adrien dari seberang sana.

"Um… apakah Chat bersamamu sekarang?" tanya Marinette lagi.

"_Oh… ya… dia bersamaku." _beritahu Adrien.

"Aku perlu bicara dengannya." kata Marinette hati-hati.

"_Oh, tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar." _respons Adrien, diiringi suara seolah dia berjalan ke suatu ruang.

Mereka menunggu.

"_Hei, putri~" _

"Chat! Ugh!" geram Ladybug tidak percaya dengan sapaan itu.

Alya meminta Ladybug menurunkan volumenya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memanggilku seperti itu!" tolak Marinette, menjauhkan _hand-phone _miliknya.

"_Baik, baik. Maaf. Ada apa?" _tanyanya.

"Apa benar kau bersama dengan Adrien saat ini?" tanya Marinette khawatir.

"_Ya, aku. Tenang saja. Dia duduk manis di sana sambil mengawasiku. Mengerikan, bukan?" _candanya.

"Benar-benar mengerikan." setuju Alya.

"Ya, kupikir?" respons Marinette.

"_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" _

"Um… tidak ada. Jaga dirimu dengan baik di sana." nasihat Marinette.

"_Oh, aku tersanjung. Kau peduli padaku." _

"Tidak juga. Baiklah, kupikir itu cukup. Selamat tinggal." ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol matikan sesi telepon.

"Um, Alya?" panggilnya.

"Ya, Mari?" sahut Alya, mendekat.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyimpan nomornya di _hand-phone_." ungkap Marinette.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan memberikan komentar pada cerita. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan atau keterlambatan dalam publikasi cerita. **

…


End file.
